Tales of an Unlikely Mage: A Dragon Age SI
by D-Ro2593
Summary: A random eighteen year old high school graduate gets dropped in Thedas out of the Fade. Wkes up to find that he's a mage. Follow him as he tries to survive in a hostile world that hates him for what he is while he works to gain control of his newfound abilities. Partial SI inspired by others on FF. Eventual pairings. DA2 with mention of Origins. Rating for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

**A/N at the end**

-o0o-

~ 1 ~

-o0o-

"Quiet, he's waking up."

A vague sense of consciousness starts to return to me. A deep masculine voice barely registers in my groggy mind as having just spoken.

"Are you sure it's a he? He just appeared through that crazy vortex...thing."

Another voice speaks up. This one is also male but it seems more aggressive. Angry almost.

"It wasn't just a vortex...that was a tear in the Veil."

A third voice. Sweet and smooth despite the undercurrent of worry laced in it and undoubtedly female. I think I like this one. Something tickles the back of my memory at the mention of the Veil. As if I know it from somewhere but I can't quite place it.

"The Veil? Are you positive, sister?"

The first voice speaks up again. This time with no small amount of alarm. My head has cleared enough to detect a light British accent coming from all of the speakers. Odd considering I'm not from England. I notice that The Veil is mentioned again with worry and a great deal of concern. Their worry is starting to make me worry.

"Yes brother. There is little else that feels so...odd." Says the female voice with a minor tremble.

"Odd?" Responds the first voice inquisitively to whom I presume is his sister.

"It's hard to explain. I can just feel the...wrong." The sister's voice still trembles a bit but is gaining confidence. The "wrong" feeling must be passing.

"Fascinating!" The first voice exclaims with a misplaced air of excitement. "How exac-"

"Are you two daft?"

The angry second voice is back. It's still angry.

"Whatever this thing is it came through the bloody Veil! As in the Fade. You know, land of magic and demons? Nothing good ever comes from dealing with magic and you know it."

Alarm bells are getting louder in my rapidly clearing head. The Fade. Magic. Demons. I recognize this. Come to mention it, the voices are starting to sound familiar as well...

"Carver!" The first voice is angry now. Though the name Carver definitely prickles at the edge of my mind for some reason. If only my head would stop spinning, I could think clearly and figure it out.

"Come off it Brother, you know I'm right."

'Carver' isn't happy either. But then again, he had been angry the entire time. Meanwhile, it would seem that I'm dealing with a trio of siblings...another clue I think.

"No actually, I don't. How could you say that with Bethany standing right there? Your own sister!"

The first voice is really mad now. But wait...Bethany? Carver? My head isn't throbbing as much as it was and I can start to think a little more coherently. Mixed with the talk of demons and the Fade I believe that I'm starting to figure out where I am. Though I am beyond baffled as to how I would have got here. Not to mention that what I'm thinking is completely impossible.

"It's alright Brother..."

Bethany this time, sounding rather sad. For some reason the thought of her sad makes me sad. Weird.

"No it's not, Bethany." The first voice rants, "He's always going on about how magic is a blight upon our family. Even if neither of us have it, it is in our blood. It is a part of us and more importantly, our sister. Your bloody twin at that Carver!"

A small silence passes. I take this moment to finally open my eyes. Maybe this is all just some crazy dream-sequence or something.

For a moment, I'm blinded by the intensity of the sun. Brilliant white and yellow spots pop and flash before my eyes. For a moment, everything seems to be one giant blur.

"Brother, stop." Bethany breaks the silence first though I can't really see her. She sounds utterly miserable.

"No Bethany, let oh-so-mighty Garrett say what's really on his mind." Carver is really pissed off now and it shows in his tone. "It's about time that we got this cleared up."

My eyes are clearing and I see three distinguishable blurs among the rest. Two male and one female. Another half second passes and all three become distinct. I let out a small gasp.

Standing right above me were none other than the Hawke siblings from Dragon Age 2. Odd and completely unbelievable, I know, but I'm just relaying what I'm seeing. And what I'm seeing is a whole lot of people with the last name Hawke. Though, let me tell you, the game did none of them justice. Carver and Bethany looked almost ludicrously young and it was very believable that they were only eighteen. Leandra makes mention of their ages as they were at the start of the game and I can totally see it in person. Hell, I'm eighteen and I never thought that they were anywhere near my age until now. Now it is completely believable to see them standing next to me in a cap and gown for high school graduation like I was several weeks ago.

Carver's face was clean and unblemished with the stress lines and premature wrinkles he always seemed to have in the game nowhere to be found here. Though I can see hints of them through his current scowl...and from what I remember, Carver scowls a lot. Dressed in the exact same yellow sleeveless vest-thing and leather pants tucked into durable looking boots that he had in the game, Carver cut an impressive figure. Tall, strong if the exposed and well defined biceps were anything to go on, and he seemed handsome enough in the face despite the slight stress lines. But what really caught my attention was the giant fucking sword strapped to his back! What the hell man! How can anyone not named Cloud use something like that? That thing is borderline obscene!

Once I got over the vulgarity that was Carver's blade, I turned to look at who must be Bethany and...

Whoa...

Wow.

Like really...

Wow.

Excuse me, but I need to be a stereotype for a moment.

Damn that girl is fine!

I remembered her being the most attractive girl in the game by a long shot but this...was unexpected. The game did her NO justice at all. Much like Carver, Bethany was dressed in the exact same outfit that I remember from the game. Actually, scratch that. She isn't wearing the light chainmail around her ribs and parts of her arms. Instead there is a dark bluish cloth that looks almost like chainmail in its place. But everything else is what I remember from the long, hanging blouse and the numerous pockets and pouches on a worn looking leather belt, to the odd cleavage exposing neckline that is saved from being indecent (in this time) by the little red scarf that covers her neck and the top of her breasts. Her black hair falls elegantly around her shoulders in a way that suggests that it was brushed but otherwise allowed to fall naturally. Her round face was gorgeous with only the lightest traces of a dark red on her full lips and a smattering of black kohl around her eyes. That is a nice change as the game went a little overboard with the makeup - especially with the blush.

Even with the sad and long suffering look on her face from her brothers' squabbling, Bethany Hawke still looked radiant.

But that brings me to door number three...otherwise known as the Champion of Kirkwall.

Hawke looked...hmm...I don't know how exactly I'd describe him. He too looks much younger than he did in the game in any form. Fairly handsome I guess but something is just...off. He kinda looks like the default Male Hawke face minus that super beard, just much, much younger. That would make sense. Maybe this is the default face but it's just allowed to age normally instead of having only one character model for the entire ten year time span of the game. Carver did call him 'Garrett' - which if I remember correctly is the default name for a male Hawke so that seems to support my theory.

Wait a sec…why do I even have a theory on this anyway? That's not normal…you know what, I blame my overly analytical mind.

Anyway, Hawke is similarly tall and strong compared to Carver, but is definitely the smaller of the two brothers. Mostly in muscle mass but not definition from what I can see as Hawke is wearing a similar outfit to Carver's. Therefore, exposed biceps are available for viewing on the Champion as well. I am simply jumping for joy at the sight of so many men in better shape than I am. Le sigh. The only difference between the two outfits is where Carver's is yellow, Garrett's is a dark blood red. Hawke also cuts an imposing figure like Carver does, but there is definitely something different between the two. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about Hawke that radiates...potential? Power? Strength? I don't know...but it's a feeling.

Where the feeling comes from, I have no idea but it's unmistakably there. Oh and Hawke has a blade too. It isn't massive as all hell like Carver's, but I can't really tell what it is or how many there are from the way he's standing at the moment. I'm sure that will be an unpleasant surprise later though I can rule out the fact that it's a staff. It simply isn't long enough.

That's what she said.

Really...did I just do that? I must be feeling better. Or I got knocked in the head while I was asleep or something.

Anyway, all of this visual information is noticed and filed away about two seconds after the Hawkes came into focus. Just long enough for the two brothers to settle themselves into aggressive stances with nasty looks on their faces. Uh-oh...looks like a fight. I got money on Hawke! Wait...Bethany looks stricken at the turn of events. Again, for some reason, her distress makes me feel upset. I do know that I'm a sucker for a pretty face but the first time it happened, I hadn't even seen her yet. Definitely something to investigate later. For now though, I think I'll interrupt the fight.

"Hello," I say pleasantly.

Three faces immediately whip towards me. Bethany looks relieved for a split second before her pretty features slip into a small frown, seemingly glad that I stopped the fight but wary given the circumstances. Carver continues to scowl, though if anything, it appears to have gotten worse. Hawke looks back to the still scowling Carver, then turns to me and visibly calms down. Not sure how to react to that one. The brothers no longer look as if they were going to start brawling, but they all remain tense, Bethany included.

I can understand that. Regardless of what Carver said about their family, he was right to be wary of me considering I allegedly appeared out of a tear in the Veil. Who knows what I could've been coming out of the Fade? I'd have been freaked too had I been in their position.

Scratch that, I am a bit freaked. I'm looking at real life video game characters. That alone should not be happening. How did I get here? How could I have gotten here? What happened to me back home? Am I dead? In a coma? Dreaming? High on some lethal shit? I don't know, but stressing over that isn't going to help me at the moment. I'll have to deal with that impossibility eventually. For now...

"Don't take this the wrong way guys," I say in what I assume to be a winning tone with a wide smile. "But your sister is hot."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that follows. The offhand comment, while not entirely a bright thing for me to say at the moment, has the desired effect of defusing the potentially violent situation between the two brothers with its audacity. They're not stunned for long, however, as Bethany quickly turns a very fetching shade of red, Carver's glare becomes absolutely murderous, and Hawke...laughs? Huh?

"Believe me, you should count yourself lucky," Hawke says with a small smile. "Not many actually get to see her."

Unconsciously, I nod knowingly. Don't want to advertise the magic sister to any unruly boys that might rat her out to the Templars.

"But currently we have a dilemma," he says.

I gulp nervously. Gone is the smiling Hawke. He is fixing me with a serious stare that promises many things if I don't choose my next words carefully. None of them seem to be all that pleasant and I am not looking forward to seeing what they are.

"We just saw you appear quite literally out of nothing." Hawke continues, his eyes never leaving mine. "We know that it was a hole in the Veil to the Fade that you came out of, so tell us. What are you and why should we let you live?"

Okay, I'm officially scared shitless.

Considering that my life now hangs in the balance, I speak quickly.

"Okay. First, my name is D...David. Anthony David." Not a clever rearranging of my name but it'll have to do. Besides, my real last name is a bit too distinctive. I continue on.

"I'm human as far as I know and I have no idea how I got here though I have a good idea where here is."

I pause briefly to see how he's taking it. He isn't impressed. I should keep going.

"Uh...I'm eighteen, no real skills that I know of," I stammer. "I came from, uh...far...far away in a land called Philadelphia. I had fallen asleep in my home and the next thing I know I got dumped...Uh wherever here is."

Hawke remains unimpressed. He almost seems bored now...as his hand reaches behind him towards the hilt of his weapon...yeah. Like that would've worked on the future Champion of Kirkwall. I would tell more of the truth like what I know about his future and whatnot, but I doubt that would have worked any better. If he didn't believe that, then there was no way he'd believe anything more. But it was worth a shot. It's been a nice life if a bit short. I close my eyes expecting the cold sting of a blade to run me through.

"Brother, wait!"

Huh?

I peek one eye open and see Bethany Hawke holding her brother's hand on the hilt of his sword. Or dagger. I still can't really tell from my position on the ground. Wait, when did I get on the ground? Have I always been there? Irrelevant...that doesn't matter right now because it looks like Bethany just saved my life. Why though? Yet another thing to ponder when I'm not in imminent danger, but right now, Bethany is looking dead at me with an expectant look on her face. She must be giving me another chance to explain without making a total ass out of myself. Never one to disappoint a pretty lady giving me her full and undivided attention, I meet her gaze and we make eye contact as I open my mouth to start talking again...

And this is where something really weird happens.

The moment my eyes meet hers (really nice shade of brown, like amber or a dark gold by the way), her eyes literally flashed with a soft blue light that encased the entirety of both of Bethany's eye sockets and I feel a sort of odd...pull from her? It was odd, like someone gave a light tug on my spine or something. It felt like Bethany. I have no clue how to explain how I'd know what that feels like but that's as close as I can get to describing the sensation. It's not done though...that pull is starting to settle in a slight tingle that's running up the length of my spine and shoots all throughout my body. Whatever it is, it must be following my nervous system as I'm starting to feel it everywhere.

The feeling isn't all that unpleasant. In fact, it's far from it. It is almost like a sudden rush of energy that settles into everything it touches. Like I put my hand in an electric socket and instead of burning me, the electricity sunk into my skin and stayed there with me fully aware of it. Or like I chugged about twenty Red Bulls, six Monsters and a Five-Hour-Power Energy Shot at once, minus the god-awful taste. I'm not sure what power was supposed to feel like but if I were to guess, this charged and refreshed feeling would be it.

All this time, my gaze hasn't left that of Bethany Hawke's. The tingle of power still lingers, but it's settled down a bit. Now solely looking into her eyes, I feel a jumbled mass of information instantly assault my mind. Different hand gestures, tips on how to manipulate...myself? Well that's...kinky? No...not myself, but my mana. Wait, mana? I don't have mana...do I?

Bethany's eyes widen a bit and the next thing I know, a light flashes between the two of us. The light seems to have some kind of weight and it blows us all back. On some kind of instinct, I roll with the motion and land in a half crouched position on the ground, ready to pounce. Dust billows in the air and I feel rocks and dirt against my fingertips.

Directly across from me, I can see Bethany sprawled out on the ground struggling to get up with Garrett and Carver drawing their weapons and taking a defensive position around their sister. Carver's massive greatsword glints dangerously in the light while the dual blades in Garrett's hands flip almost eagerly in anticipation for battle. Daggers huh? Looks like we've got a Rogue for a Champion.

They don't look very happy though. In fact, the two brothers look rather pissed off about whatever the hell that light show was. I'm not sure how I feel about it either, given I have no clue what happened. For now I've got an angry pair of armed men standing over my woman. That alone pisses me off.

Hold up. _My _woman?

This is just a confusing ass day. Where did that thought come from? Seeing the two men standing over Bethany is causing a really weird reaction from me. Anger like I've never felt before burns its way through my veins and I just want to destroy something. Anything, as long as it makes Bethany safe. Wait...why are my hands glowing? At the same time, the Hawke brothers are looking perplexed and I think Garrett just said something. I must've missed it.

"What?" I ask.

Garrett isn't pleased. "I said, what do you mean 'get away from her'?"

_Did I say that?_

"This is my sister and you've obviously done something to her!" Hawke continues with an angry stare.

"Right," Carver adds just as hatefully. "We should be telling you to get away, Mage!"

Mage? Am I a _Mage_?

I take a closer look at my hands, and I'm greeted by a bright orange glow that feels faintly warm. How the hell am I doing that? Almost as if in response, flashes of unfamiliar memories run through my mind. I see lessons in manipulating magic from an older man with smiling eyes, a younger Carver nailing my pigtails against a wall. Odd, I've never had pigtails. I see a younger Garrett beating up some boys who wouldn't leave me alone. Precious time spent with the older man who has a big bushy beard pointed at the sides.

"Oh shit..." I mutter. Just as quickly as it came, the glow leaves my hands. Still not sure how that works.

I look to the wary and alert brothers before rising to my full height. Huh. They're shorter than I thought. Hawke is about my height, maybe shorter, while Carver only has about an inch on me. Why am I feeling disappointed? Did I expect them to be about eight feet tall, or something? Then again, I do have a fair amount of height at 6'1" so maybe it is just me. I notice Bethany making her way to her feet behind her brothers. She appears to be unharmed, if a little shaky. I notice that she's pretty tall too. Nowhere near me or her brothers, but I wouldn't call her short.

"Okay," I say with a quick look towards Bethany who is staring at me with wonder. Maybe she got something from our...exchange...as well. I give her a small smile that she hesitantly returns before I fix my gaze to her still battle ready brothers with their weapons drawn and ready to taste blood. That has to be addressed. Immediately.

I'm scared out of my wits and I have no idea how I got here but it doesn't matter. The fact remains that I'm here in what appears to be Ferelden, (during the Blight too if both Carver and Bethany are still alive now that I think about it), and I'm standing in front of some of the most important people in this universe. I have knowledge and, apparently, some abilities that may prove useful in the future. I will not be useless. Until I figure out exactly what's going on, I plan on making the most of this experience. I mean it's not every day that you get transported into one of your favorite video games. I might as well enjoy it. But first...

"We need to talk."

-o0o-

**A/N:** Okay, this is something that's been stewing in my head for a while. I've got the first three and a half chapters written already, but I want to see what type of reactions I'll get before posting the rest of it. Definitely inspired by the various self inserts in the Mass Effect category like the _**Mass Vexations**_series by **Herr Wozzeck** and one here in Dragon Age called _**Middle of Nowhere**_ by **Wyolake **(both are really good, check them out if you have a chance). I just don't see all that many SIs featuring a young male character in Dragon Age and I have no idea why. I honestly don't know how far I'm going to go with this, but I'm willing to give it a shot to be a real epic like _**Vexations**_ turned into. Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm always trying to improve as a writer. Regular reviews are cool too. I seem to remember liking those…it's been so long since I've posted, lol. So…yeah. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

**A/N at the end**

-o0o-

~ 2 ~

-o0o-

Several tense hours later, I am sitting in the Hawkes' Lothering home being fussed over by one Leandra Amell while eating a hearty bowl of stew. Leandra is definitely nice, if a bit prone to whining when she talks. She's been kind to me but she seems to like mothering people. I've been dealing with her doting over me for the last hour and while endearing, it is starting to grate on my nerves. Well, at least for an older lady she is still fairly attractive, not having lost much of the tightness of her skin or the curves of her waist. I guess I know where Bethany got her looks and all indications are that they won't fade easily. Not sure why my thoughts went there, but I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. I think. Leandra can also make a mean lamb stew which is very nearly gone, much to my disappointment.

The last few hours have been eventful as the brothers Hawke had scoffed at my declaration of needing to talk to them. It would seem that I had squandered my chance to talk when that weird light show with Bethany started. I still have no clue what that was, by the way. I have some theories now but I'll get back to you once I get some more details. It took Bethany's repeated assurances that she was fine and her almost forcibly subduing her brothers with magic to get them to sheathe their blades. Why? I don't know, but that's what she did.

The conversation that followed was fairly awkward as I didn't have much to tell them. I really had no clue how I got here as I had been asleep at home one minute and waking up to Garrett's voice in Lothering the next. It has been incredibly confusing on my part. One thing I do know is that whatever that thing with Bethany did, it made me very aware of her presence. I notice her immediately in every room I enter with her and I think I got a small glimpse into her mind. It wasn't extensive or complete but I think I got enough to be able to understand a surprising amount about her. It's weird, as if I had known Bethany for much longer than a couple of hours. Not to mention those visions which I've long since figured out were memories of some sort. Being completely honest, I'm more than a little lost about this whole thing and I was unsure whether to share that information with the Hawkes during their interrogation. They already didn't trust me so I didn't want to make it worse by appearing to be some crazy mind reader out of the Fade. That would almost certainly peg me as a demon…which I'm not!

Luckily for me, Bethany was somehow able to assure both Garrett and Carver that I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know what was going on. Even though I really wasn't lying, they didn't seem to believe me for some reason. But they accepted Bethany's word for the time being, assuming the issue to be magical in nature, but she gave me a look that I somehow understood as her telling me that we needed to talk later. Privately.

The next issue on the table was the matter of my magic. Man, I still get a little giddy when I say that. I have magic. Me. An eighteen year old high school graduate with no real skills other than some minor athletic ability, above average intelligence, and a smart mouth now has magic. I don't even have a driver's license and now I could (theoretically) throw fireballs from my fingertips. Hell fucking yes! Not that I knew how to do that, anyway. But those are just minor details. Minor, I say! It all falls to the wayside when you remember that I have fucking magic!

But in all seriousness, though, both Carver and Garrett were absolutely convinced that I created the rip in the Veil that they said dropped me here. That whole episode with Bethany was also obviously a magical event, so naturally they wanted to pin that on me too. They would not buy the story that I had no magical ability before that whatever-it-was happened, nor would they believe that I didn't even know _how_ I got here, let alone the _why_. I don't blame them, though...I'm the one who it happened to and I'm not sure that I believe it.

Even Bethany was more than a little skeptical, though she neglected to say anything to either confirm or deny anything. She just shrugged noncommittally with another pointed look towards me that escaped Carver's notice but I think Garrett might've spotted it. Either that or his narrowed eyes darting back and forth between us was for some reason other than some random ass stranger seeming way too close to his little sister. As an older brother to teenage sisters myself, I know exactly what that looks like. I've actually given it more than once.

Great...That won't come back to bite me in the ass at all...

But still, why is Bethany helping me so much? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but she has no reason to do anything for me. She's definitely saved my life more than once here given how quick her brothers were to kill me. In fact, I think they're still considering it. Nothing to do for it now, though. I guess I just have to wait until she decides to talk to me later. But with all of that help, I'm starting to become convinced that maybe that mind thing hadn't entirely been one way. Just a thought…

As soon as the idea ran through my mind, I am interrupted by a familiar, though not altogether welcome voice.

"Excuse me mother, but I wish to speak to Ser Anthony, for a moment."

I didn't really have to turn to the doorway to know who it was speaking, but I did it anyway. Not surprisingly, there stood Garrett Hawke eying me apprehensively. I could tell that he wasn't sure how to deal with me. But deal with me, he must.

I did not envy his position.

To be honest, I saw this coming. If I were the head of the household and some strange man - not to mention a Mage, most likely an apostate too - just appears out of nowhere, I'd want some answers as well. I'm pretty sure we finished the Q & A session earlier, though. As awkward as it was, he seemed reasonably satisfied then so I wonder what he wants now.

"Garrett, right?" I say pleasantly. Not supposed to know his last name yet...it's weird not calling him Hawke. And there's no harm in showing a bit of courtesy. It might let me live longer. "What can I help you with?"

Garrett just gives me another level stare before answering.

"Call me Hawke," Garrett says. Well, that takes care of that.

"I just want to know what your plans are," He continues. "Bethany believes your story and I trust her judgment, so I won't kill you."

Gee...thanks asshole.

"But I cannot have you here indefinitely. We have enough problems without another mouth to feed, let alone another apostate to draw the Templars' attention to us."

Hawke's face is hard and unrelenting. It brokers no argument or compromise. He means every word that he says.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot stay here."

I am a little taken aback at his words, even if I shouldn't be. I understand the intent behind them, sure, but Hawke is the hero! He's supposed to want to help everybody in need as long as they can pay...

Oh...

Shit.

I get it.

It probably isn't about me personally, though I doubt that he trusts me much at all. It's his job to protect his family and right now I just scream danger and unpredictability with nothing to offer him in exchange for going through the trouble of sheltering me. It's a funny thought for anyone who really knows me that I'm dangerous and unpredictable. Well, unpredictable might work but certainly not dangerous. At least not back home…magic – whether you know how to use it or not – tends to change a few things. I can see that Hawke is making the right decision for his family but damn if I want him to have a total lapse in judgment for once! I mean, I don't know where to go other than the Hawkes'. I mean, sure, the Chantry will let me stay, but there are Templars there! What the hell am I supposed to do out there with this power I don't know how to hide from the lyrium-addled tinheads? That might as well be a death sentence!

I proceed to tell him as much, but Hawke's face remains impassive. Shit. I try every argument that I can think of from appealing to his good nature about leaving a helpless man out in the cold, to asking if he really thinks it's smart to send an untrained Mage out into the world without supervision with several futile attempts in between. My oratory skills rarely fail me, but not a single argument made a dent in Hawke's resolve. It truly was an admirable trait for a man to be as steadfast and unwavering as he seemed to be, but c'mon! It really isn't helping my situation in the slightest. I think I may have even begged at one point but it was all to no avail. It seems that once Hawke makes up his mind, there is simply no changing it. In the end, I had no choice but to acquiesce to his wishes.

"Okay, you win...I'll leave." I finally say dejectedly. "But can I at least stay for the night so I can figure out what to do? After that I won't trouble your family again."

Hawke looks at me appraisingly, probably weighing the odds of me slitting his throat in his sleep. I haven't known him long, but dude is really paranoid from what I can tell. I'm not offended or anything, but it's starting to get old. Or maybe I'm just irritated that he can't be convinced to let me stay. I don't know, but after a few seconds, he must have come to an acceptable conclusion as he nods his head once before addressing me again.

"One night. I cannot begrudge a stranded man that much." Hawke says to my everlasting relief. "But I want you gone by sunrise."

I nod in the affirmative. Really, what else could I do? It's better than nothing. I thank Hawke for his "generosity" and he stalks off into another room with one final glare, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What am I going to do now? I don't really know when in the Dragon Age timeline in which I got dropped here. Not having that knowledge makes it kinda hard to plan my next course of action. The one thing I do know is that I want to eventually place myself with the overall narrative I remember from the games. I refuse to be stuck here and simply cower from the darkspawn when I can help with my knowledge and eventually my magic...when I figure out how to use it of course. As to how I'll help…well I'll deal with that when I get there. More like,_ if_I get there at this point.

However, I did notice that both Carver and Bethany are alive at the moment. That at least means that the Blight has not forced the Hawkes to flee yet. Obvious given that I'm sitting in their home in Lothering with both of them in another room, so that doesn't help. Shit.

Wait, if I remember correctly, Garrett and Carver leave to join the army at Ostagar before sprinting back after the battle is lost. Right now they're still home in Lothering. So that means Ostagar hasn't happened yet...and I'm in Lothering. So if I can find a way to survive and wait a little in the village...

My eyes light up at the prospect. All of a sudden, I think I have options. Not my first choice, but it'll work!

Before I could get too excited over the thought that just entered my mind, the door to my little room swings open without warning. It is closed just as quickly and the next thing I know, Bethany is sitting down in front of me looking me dead in the eye. Not one to be intimidated, I defiantly stare back. Immediately, I am enveloped by the feel of her magic. Warm, comforting and inherently familiar. I have no clue what's going on, though the feeling of her magic pressing against my senses is overpowering everything else. For some reason, it causes me to instantly relax. I can feel my muscles sagging and my mind drifting off on its own. It's really rather nice in a freaky magical way.

Oddly enough, teenage hormones don't take over for once in my life and my thoughts stay purely innocent in front of the beautiful woman staring at me. Odd only because whatever is happening seems strangely intimate for some reason. We aren't touching or anything but it feels as if we are somehow...argh, fucking magic! It's so goddamn hard to explain! It's as if I am surrounded by Bethany and the feeling of...I guess her, is everywhere. Instead of trying to process all of the sensory information, my mind simply goes blissfully blank as I sit there and enjoy the relaxed feeling her magic brings and the flickering colors the light brings out of Bethany's amber eyes. Those are pretty awesome.

Bethany's expression remains unchanged as she continues to stare at me with a surprising intensity. Isn't she supposed to be the quiet, innocent one? Unlikely to want to hurt anything at all? Why does she seem so focused and determined right now? It makes her seem really grim. Like Grey Warden Bethany! I didn't like Grey Warden Bethany. She was too sad. I liked Varric's Sunshine Bethany! But she was kinda sad too…why is Bethany always so sad? Was it the darkspawn? Being poor? Tainted? Dead? Captured? Ooh…I almost forgot about Circle Mage Bethany! But she was sad too. I don't like it when she's sad. Maybe I can make her un-sad! Wait, was that a word? I don't think it was, was it? Why am I asking all these questions? Making statements? Assuming? It must be question day today since I have so many...now if I can only figure out when answer day is. You know I-

Bethany blinked.

And just like that, the nice feeling is gone.

I immediately stagger back in my chair for a moment feeling strangely exhausted. For some reason I feel absolutely drained of energy. That is really weird. What did she do to me? Was that magic? It had to be! My mind went completely blank and then it started wandering nearly incoherently. What the hell was that?

It seems that there is more to the magic here outside of combat and healing. An interesting development and definitely something to be explored if I get the time. Meanwhile, Bethany is sitting directly across from me with a contemplative look on her face. I'm still sitting here wondering what just happened and I intend to find out. Before I could ask the question, Bethany speaks up.

"We have much to talk about, Ser David." she says.

No shit. No need to be rude, though.

"Yeah we do. You don't have to call me by my last name though." I say even though she didn't call me by my last name. Not my real one, at least.

She gives a small smile before replying, "I didn't."

Hold up, what?

My face must've displayed my thoughts as Bethany moves her chair a little closer to mine and looks me dead in the eye again. No weird rush of magic came with it this time. I'm not sure whether to be happy or upset about that yet though I instinctively lean a little closer to her anyway. For some reason, it feels like the most natural thing in the world being so close to her. I find no reason to increase the distance between us despite having ample reasons to do so.

So I don't.

"I can tell that you have no experience with magic," she says softly. "I could feel it when we were connected...I think I can fully believe your story now."

She trails off as a faint blush rises to her cheeks. I'm thrilled that she openly stated her belief in my mostly true story but what's with the blush?

"What I did just now is something I had ever only done with my father," she says. An image of the kind faced man that looked like an older Garrett I saw in my earlier vision flashes through my mind. I nod in what I hope is an encouraging manner and Bethany continues.

"He told me that it is something that only two mages could do together," she says with a more serious look on her face. "I tapped into your magical core and allowed it to briefly mix with my own. It is something fairly intimate and normally requires a great deal of trust between the two performing the ritual."

Well that explains the blush then...and part of why it felt the way it did. It doesn't explain the euphoria and general loopyness, though.

"Mixing our magic allows us to gauge and measure each other's magical strength and abilities," Bethany says. "I could feel your power and while it is fairly substantial, it resembled that of a newborn's. Or maybe even a small child since most Magi manifest at about five or so."

"So does that mean I'm a weak mage?" I ask with a fair amount of concern. That would suck and derail any plans I had of being useful to anybody.

She pauses for a moment and closes her eyes as if she was recalling something important. "As of right now, yes."

Well…fuck…

"But that does not mean you cannot grow," she continues with her eyes still closed. I can feel something rising in the room. "Your magical core was wild. Chaotic with no discernible skill or evidence of extensive use. But it has potential...much of it. Like a flower bud late to bloom with the rest of the field but destined to be just as beautiful as its brothers and sisters. Possibly even more so."

As she continues to speak, swirls of light and wind start to form around her, whipping her long black hair and a few scattered sheaves of parchment about the room. I also think I hear an almost imperceptible whisper coming from the surrounding area that makes me tingle in an odd way. Is that my magic reacting to this?

Cool.

It is a very impressive sight, if mildly creepy. Though I think I am more fascinated and intrigued by the display than I am creeped out. I don't see the quiet and timid girl from the game and earlier today right now. In front of me is a powerful and confident sorceress that commands every bit of my attention and respect. I am utterly captivated and I can't take my eyes off of her. This is who she is meant to be, I would bet my life on it and I think I like this Bethany. Or at least, I like this one a lot more than the shy and self-deprecating Bethany from the game. In this one display, Bethany seems absolutely free. Completely unbothered by the society that ostracizes her and the power that she normally sees as a burden. She talks about my potential, but I don't think she can fully see hers.

All too soon, Bethany opens her eyes and the magical display dies down. She also seems to go back to normal, much to my disappointment.

"However," Bethany continues in a more sedate tone. "The act of merging our magic can also be done through sheer strength of will from one party over another, which is why I had to be a little rough on you." Bethany gives a little sheepish grin. Ah, she went overboard with it. That makes sense. "I wasn't completely sure if you were truly a friend or a foe. I had to be absolutely certain before I acted any further for you. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort..."

That explains the disorienting sensation of the whole ordeal, though I can't say it was entirely unpleasant. She overpowered whatever that spell was on purpose to make sure it worked. I should be upset at her doing something so invasive, but after that magical display, I'm speechless. The image of Bethany sitting there with her magic swirling about and her hair billowing about the tempest will be forever burned into my memory.

After a short time, I finally find my voice after being exposed to her awesome and answer back with a wide smile, "Maybe a little, but most of it actually felt kinda nice. Very relaxing, if alarmingly disorienting. But I'm good."

Her little grin turns into a smile and laugh as she responds, "I'm glad I could help you relax then."

"Yeah, as fun as that was, I'd rather you not hit me with that on super strength again." I say. "I like having control of my bodily functions. As pretty as you are, I'd like to be able to look away sometimes."

"Oh...a-alright then." Bethany says while looking away a bit. Wait, is she blushing again? She is! Oh, how cute! But I'll worry about that later.

"I have a question though." I say seriously.

"Go ahead," she responds sitting up straighter in her seat. She obviously recognizes my serious tone. Whoa, she's giving me her undivided attention. It's nice to have someone take me seriously, for once.

"How does reading my magical core make you believe me now?" I ask.

Bethany sighs before standing and putting some distance between us. I hadn't even realized we were still that close. The loss of her presence is tangible.

"That's the other thing we need to talk about." Bethany says. "Do you remember that...exchange we had when you got here."

"Yes." I say. How could I forget?

"What did you see?" She asks while crossing her arms.

"I..." I trail off, unsure how to continue. "I saw...memories, I think. They might have been yours."

"I see." Bethany doesn't look surprised but her face remains impassive. I get a quick vision of my conversation with Garrett earlier. She has that same unreadable expression that I can neither make heads nor tails of. I guess they _are_related, but I want this conversation to go a little better than that one did.

"I didn't see that much and I couldn't make sense of all of what I did see." I say reassuringly. "I do know that I saw both of your brothers when they were younger. Carver had nailed your pigtails to a wall once and Garrett would protect you from boys who wouldn't leave you alone. I also saw a little of your father. He was teaching you something, I think."

Bethany is mildly taken aback but does not seem overly surprised. She looks faintly sad at the mention of her father. Crap, why did I bring him up, again? Should I have omitted some of the things I saw to avoid digging up memories that are better left buried?

No...it's best that I come clean with everything. She would not appreciate being lied to, even by omission. Bethany absolutely hates it when people do that. Garrett is especially fond of that tactic.

...

And hello information I shouldn't know...

Fuck.

"Did you see anything else?" Bethany asks in an almost pleading tone. Damn...I can't say no to that voice. "Anything at all?"

My head turns down and I find it hard to meet her gaze. Yeah I saw something else but it's another one of those hard-to-explain magicky things. And I'm not too sure how she would react to it.

See the last thing I saw from that vision thing was...Bethany. Her hopes, her dreams, her insecurities, her pride...everything that makes her who she is. It wasn't complete and I think there is much more that I didn't see, but I caught a glimpse – just a small peek – of everything there is to know about her. Kinda like how she just went through my magic but instead it was her very being. But wait, wouldn't my magical core be considered my very being? But what makes my mind? My hopes and dreams? What would be the difference between what we just did?

Goddamn it, I don't get it!

Magic is some nutty shit! How the hell do you describe a feeling that you've never experienced and most people never will? Just suffice it to say that what I saw makes me feel as though I have known her for months instead of three hours. Game knowledge notwithstanding, of course.

I think I know her better than anyone without the name Hawke or Amell does now. It actually is a bit overwhelming to know so much about a person I've just met and it would be mildly creepy if I told her just how much I knew about her. As enlightening as this conversation has been, I don't want to come across as a creep. She's still my only possible ally and I don't want to push her away. Besides, if I were truly honest with myself, I think that magical connect has me feeling as if she were my best friend. Real or not, the feeling is there and I don't want to lose it by saying something stupid.

"You first," I say evasively. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. "Did you see anything during that whatever-it-was?"

Bethany's face scrunched up as if she knew what I was doing but was quickly replaced by a pensive expression.

"I think I saw some of your memories too," she says hesitantly. "They were very strange though and I didn't understand all of it."

I nod encouragingly and she continues, "Visions of a strange city full of impossible things. Buildings that reached high into the heavens and odd metal machines that roared and seemed to fly across the ground. I saw a...something where someone stole your...hat? Yes, it was your hat and they were running around a metal box trying to keep it from you, I think. You were very upset."

Yeah...that's a memory, all right. A really old one that I haven't thought of in years, but a memory nonetheless. Fucking bullies...only my parents know about that one. It's weird to hear this from someone else but it does chase away some of the doubt from that exchange. I'm pretty sure it wasn't one sided by this point, but just how deep does it really go?

"I saw a few other memories as well but that isn't what I'm most concerned about." Bethany says. "With the memories came an odd sense of...you. I could feel you as a person. I could sense your heart and your intentions. You didn't feel like a demon, and you simply seemed like a sincere and honest man that likes to hide behind jokes. It reminds me of my brother."

Yup, totally wasn't one sided. I knew it. But Garrett? Hiding behind jokes? He sure didn't hide anything from me...

"It's funny...I've known you for all of a few hours yet I feel like I've known you my whole life. Isn't that odd?" Bethany says with an almost sheepish grin that I couldn't help but return.

Look at her being all cute about the same thing I was worrying about not even two minutes ago! In hindsight, it makes my fears seem unfounded given how open she's been during this whole thing. Bethany hadn't even thought to leave anything out and she seems pretty understanding given the freakiness of the situation. I guess freaky comes with being a mage. Something to remember, I guess. Maybe I should give her more credit going forward.

"Not at all," I say with another smile. I really am smiling a lot, aren't I? "I actually felt the same thing. I just thought it would be weird if I outright said that I knew you better than some of my best friends or some sappy crap like that."

Bethany giggles a bit before responding. "I don't think it's sappy, but it is nice to know."

She pauses for a moment before continuing. "What do we do now, though?"

Good question.

I fall silent, as well, as I contemplate the situation. We know quite a lot about each other now and we've acknowledged it. But what are we going to do about it, if anything?

"Well your brother essentially kicked me out." I say. "I'm not sure what I plan on doing. Maybe head to the Chantry for a couple of nights since they provide succor and safe haven to any who need it, while I think it out. Otherwise I have no idea."

Heh...I've always wanted to use that line.

Bethany isn't impressed by my vocabulary, though. "That is not a good idea," she says. "The Chantry is crawling with Templars. It is quite possibly the worst place for an untrained apostate mage to go in the village. You do know what they are, right?"

"Yeah, I know they're the big bad mage hunters." I respond. "I'm not from here but I know how things work. More or less, anyway."

"So if you know what they are, why go where they can catch you?" Bethany asks incredulously. "Especially since you have no control over your power. One slip and you're off to the Circle or worse!"

Wow she really seems like she cares.

"I know, but that is just my backup plan. I have some ideas on what I can do if I get caught, but I would rather not have to go to the Circle." I say.

Or at least, I have a very rough plan in the event of being captured. Some of the minor details definitely escape me, but that's only worst case scenario. Hopefully, I won't need it.

"No, it's too risky." Bethany says forcefully. "You'll stay here or at least somewhere nearby away from the Templars. I can teach you how to control yourself so you don't get caught and I can teach you how to resist the demons. You're not going anywhere."

Silence stretches out between us as I take in her words. Bethany's jaw is set and her amber eyes are gleaming with determination. There is no arguing with that look, she means every word. It reminds me of her brother.

You know what; I'm truly touched by her offer. No bullshit, I really am. I don't know how she plans to do it or even why she wants to, but Bethany is willing to give me everything I need to be useful and productive in this universe. For whatever reason, she is saving me again. First from her brothers and now from the Templars and potentially myself. I don't even know how to respond to it.

So I just go with natural incredulity.

"Why are you going through so much trouble for me?" I finally ask with wide eyes. "Don't think I didn't notice earlier when you calmed your brothers down and let me speak. You've done it more than once. They were ready to kill me and you saved me then and now you are offering to save me again! This training would likely save my life, but why? You don't owe me anything and yet you keep leaping to my defense! Why?"

Bethany just gives a small smile and leans forward. "I would never subject anyone to the mercy of the Templars, Ser. Never. But this...bond we have? I don't know what it is and it scares me."

Great, now I'm scaring my only advocate.

"But no matter how scared feeling so much for a complete stranger makes me, I want to find out what exactly it means." She reaches out and takes my hands in her own. Now it's my turn to blush.

"I've never really had a friend before because it was always too dangerous for me to be out long enough to meet people. And then we would have to always move to stay one step ahead of the Templars when I was much younger. But with this, I feel as if I've always had a friend in you." She pauses for a moment as she contemplates her next words.

"I know what it's like to be all alone with nothing but the burden of magic to keep you company." Her voice takes on an almost sad quality as she continues.

"I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone, much less my only friend."

Words fail me as I am overwhelmed by her kindness and honesty.

Her voice strengthens and she grips my hands tighter. "So, I vow to help you, Ser Anthony David, to the best of my ability. All I ask is that you be my friend for real and not just from this curious magic. I trust that is fair, yes?"

I look down from Bethany's lovely face to our intertwined hands before bringing both of her hands up and planting a small kiss on the backs of them. She is a wonderful person. I can honestly say that with no hesitation after hearing all of that. I have no idea what I've done to earn such kindness but I swear that I will pay her back some way. The words won't come so easily - a rare moment for me - but looking into her eyes, I know she can tell how much her promise means to me. Screw any other plan I might've had, there's no way I'm leaving her now. I will find a way to make this work, I swear it.

"Thank you, Bethany," I say shakily while looking into her warm amber eyes. "I don't think there is anywhere else I'd rather be."

And you know what, I didn't think of home at all when I said that.

I meant every word.

-o0o-

**A/N:** The outpouring of positive reviews in so short a time for just the first chapter really took my by storm! So much so, that I took what I had written for chapter 2 and went through it with a fine tooth comb to make it better than it ever was. The end result was nearly an extra 1,000 words added to what I had. All you guys who favorited or alerted this are awesome and double that to my reviewers: **DoorbellSpider**, **ihas no clue**, Judy, **GrippenJ39**, and **Wyolake**. I'm already working on the next chapter but I doubt it will be updated as quickly. But hey, it is summer where I live so I have nothing better to do. You never know! Oh and reviews are always welcome so you might as well hit the button. Until next time, then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

Holy Time Skip, Batman!

-o0o-

~3~

-o0o-

The next three months pass quickly.

Man, it's odd to say that. The thought that I've spent three months in Thedas is crazy enough, but to think that I've enjoyed it as much as I have is even crazier. I would have never thought that I would be able to survive three months without electricity, running water, an iPod or video games. But to my everlasting surprise, I've managed to do so both easily and with a smile on my face.

Honestly, I think my enjoyment of my time has come from two main things. The first would be magic. Easily. For all that I've lost from my world; I've gained so much more in my newfound magical ability. Bethany has been a brilliant teacher and I find that I have an aptitude for the stuff. It'll be quite some time before I'm slinging around fire and lightning like a Tevinter magister, but I'm more than enjoying the process of learning.

Right now, I can only do about two spells and only very weak versions of them at that, but I'm actually learning fast if you can believe it. The most important things that Beth is teaching me have to do with demons and how to resist them. Lessons on the Fade and the hierarchy of demons are what take up the majority of our time and with good reason. These are the lessons that will keep me alive the longest as even the strongest mage could fall prey to a demon if they aren't careful. It wouldn't matter if I could conjure a fireball the size of Lothering or smash a hole down to the center of the Earth if I don't know how to push back the demonic horde constantly testing me.

And I have been tested.

The first time I went to the Fade to sleep, I wasn't sure what was going on. When you dream, you don't usually question anything and you honestly don't have much control over what happens. No matter how insane or unlikely the dream seems, you just go with it and react as you normally would. Imagine my surprise when I find myself fully aware and in control of my dreamscape. And yet it was still absolutely insane and full of unlikely events except that I could mostly recognize them for what they were and change them if I willed it to change.

That's another thing that I've learned about magic; it's all a matter of will and repetition. The stronger your will is, the stronger your spells will be once you know how to cast them. Your magic itself is like a muscle: the more you use it, the stronger it gets. Spells require constant repetition as if you were training your body. It builds up what I like to call "mental memory" instead of "muscle memory".

All of your power and will starts from your head and you have to train your mind to call on the motion and magic simultaneously from your core. It is a tricky process and is definitely more difficult than I thought it would be. I see now why it takes most mages years to master their power. Three months I've been learning and I've only managed two spells with any degree of success!

Untrained or not, however, I quickly found that demons wait for no man. On the very first night I visited the Fade, I was accosted by a demon trying to offer me what it assumed I wanted. It gave me a wonderful vision of my home back in Philly. My parents were together, all my sisters were there to bug me and even my little brother put in an appearance. It was a glorious occasion of good natured teasing and general familial fun I hadn't experienced in a long time even before I found myself in Ferelden.

Just when I though the day was complete, I suddenly got a strong urge to go to my room. I bid everyone a fond farewell and followed the feeling. Walking upstairs to my room, I had opened the door and received a pretty shocking sight. Right in front of my face was a scantily clad Bethany lounging in a much larger version of my bedroom with a sultry smile and a loving embrace waiting for me. I barely noticed the suddenness of her amorous actions and practically melted in her arms. The facts that we had just met that very day and that I honestly would have no idea what to do with her given my virgin sensibilities completely slipped my mind. I was well aware that Bethany's hands had started to wander dangerously in that embrace while she whispered sweet nothings into my ear in a tone that turned my bones into jelly. I didn't catch much amid everything going on, but the phrase "let me in" was repeated quite a lot.

It was about there that I fully realized what was going on.

Dreams usually are weird so I had just gone with it despite none of it making sense. My parents hadn't been together since I was two years old. I have no memory of them ever being anything other than hostile or mildly friendly towards each other, so them being together in a romantic sense was absolutely laughable. My siblings all have different parents and none of us share the same two. So if my parents were together as the dream suggested, none of them would exist so that was illogical as well. Besides, I hadn't seen my brother in over a year. It's unlikely that he would be anywhere near me or my father given the situation between his mother and my father. I've seen cage fights that are more civilized than those two when they try to talk. To top it off, Bethany was there in the - very noticeable - flesh and not in a video game. That alone should have been a giant fucking red flag but I was too caught up in the sheer fantasy of it all. Especially the part about Bethany in my bedroom. I still feel like I need a cold shower just thinking about it.

When she started talking about letting her in...it all cleared up. I saw it all for what it was and I did...something. I'm still not entirely sure what I did, I just let loose. All of my anger at being tricked, the despair at seeing everyone and everything that I've lost and the absolute panic of actually being confronted by a demon was unleashed. Whatever it did, it washed away the demon and its cruel apparition before propelling me out of the Fade back into the bundle of blankets Leandra found for me on my one night on the floor of the Hawke family home. I can truly say that it was more terrifying than any nightmare I had ever had. Made even worse by the fact that it took me so long to identify it and that I really was sorely tempted to accept it.

Since then I've learned to never accept anything at face value in the Fade. I can trust nothing in there but myself and my own will. Bethany says that as long as I remember that, I can resist any demon regardless of the number of spells I know. Demons can't possess you against your will and my will shall remain strong. Of course, the more powerful you are as a mage, the easier it is to get rid of them as you could use your magic against the damn bastards to get them away from you faster and more permanently. It is difficult to have to repel them every night without any real spells but I've managed. It definitely gives me even more motivation to improve as a mage, though.

Still, my three months of magic has been very rewarding. It has given me a purpose that I've never known before and I'm good at it. I am more focused and more in tune with myself than I have ever been in my life. The world seems to make more sense as I become able to feel more and more of it with my growing sensitivity to magical energies and forces.

Oh and the fact that I can throw fireballs and bolts of lightning from my fingertips - no matter how small they are - never gets old.

Aside from my magic, there is one other thing that keeps a smile on my face in Lothering, and that would be my lovely teacher. I've said it before, but Bethany truly is amazing. I've kept my word to her these last three months. I've made a real effort to be her friend while learning as much as I possibly can from her, and you know what, it hasn't been that hard. Bethany really has been the best friend that a guy could ever hope for. She's kind, patient and understanding with me and my struggles in learning the complicated art of magic.

While I may have a bit of an affinity for the art, it doesn't change the fact that magic is complex and very hard to grasp. Just gathering my energy for the first time took several days until I could pinpoint the exact feeling. Even then, it took me hours to get it just right to the point where the energy would be of any use. But like I said before, once I could do it, it was all about repetition and becoming more familiar with the motion. It still takes some time but I can do it much faster now and I'm getting better by the day.

Bethany really is a natural as a teacher. She makes even the hardest and most difficult to explain concepts easy to understand. Not an easy feat when you're talking largely about vague feelings and perceptions. From what she tells me, I've picked up some things in months that most apprentices take years to learn, according to her father. This is mostly in meditation and the ability to fortify the mind and body with your will but any praise is good especially when it makes Bethany smile. I took to this form of magic very well much to my surprise.

I normally can't sit still for five minutes, let alone long enough to meditate. It's probably because I know that this skill is the one that will protect me from the demons until I get a better feel for my magic. Or maybe because I can actually feel something when I meditate here and not just an endless wave of nothing like it would be at home. Either one works for me.

But Bethany is one of a kind. Back home I had never met anyone who had the same beauty of both spirit and appearance that she does. I find myself relishing our meetings any time they would occur. Just to hear her laugh and to make her smile with my increasing progress has become one of the highlights of my existence. A little sad, I know, but it isn't like I have anything else to look forward to other than the impending Blight.

Speaking of which, King Cailan's army passed through Lothering about two months ago and took both Garrett and Carver with it. Of course, they went willingly and told Bethany to stay safe and away from the Templars and the Chantry but she told me what happened with tearful eyes full of fear. Fear that they wouldn't make it back. Fear that the Darkspawn would win the battle and march on the rest of Ferelden starting with Lothering. I didn't have the heart to tell her what I knew would happen, but it just didn't feel right to see her scared and worried like that.

At that moment I vowed to do what I could to help her. I wasn't sure what exactly it was I could do but I would find something. It was the least I could do. I hadn't seen Garrett or Carver much since they kicked me out of their house. I left just as they said but Bethany cleared out a little space for me in the hayloft of the Hawke family barn. I had been there secretly for a few weeks before the men left. I owed Bethany more and more with each passing day. I would make up for it somehow.

You know, before I got here, I always wondered what exactly the family did for coin in Lothering. They didn't seem overly poor but they definitely weren't rich either. It turns out that the Hawkes have a little farm that they tend to. They also run a small apothecary through a stand in front of their home, selling various potions and medicinal salves. Leandra would work the stand while Malcolm and Bethany would mix the stock and the boys would work the farm and haul everything in. Now it's only Bethany doing the mixing.

Most of the herbs that they sell is grown themselves on a little corner of land out back. Calling it a farm is actually a bit generous as it was really the size of a city backyard that I'd occasionally see back home in the nicer parts of town. Not that big, but more grass than a normal house in the city would have, that's for sure.

There's also a bit of livestock with one cow for milk and a few chickens for eggs and meat in addition to the mabari who I've met once or twice. The land was just barely large enough to house all of the animals in a ramshackle two story barn barely sturdy enough to keep the wind out. Add in a few food crops that could be sold or eaten with whatever the animals and apothecary produces and you have a living. While the Hawkes were not rich by any means, they definitely have enough food - if not always the coin - to ensure a comfortable life for commoners by Ferelden standards.

After the men had left to join the war, I offered to help pick up the slack that their void had left behind on the business end of things. Bethany and Leandra looked like they sorely needed the help and I wanted to do something to make myself useful. I don't like being in anyone's debt and I was already in up to my eyeballs to Bethany by this point.

Bethany argued against it at first saying that I didn't have to, but eventually gave in once I pointed out that they wouldn't have to pay me as they would a hireling. Since Beth already provided food, shelter and training for me, I had little need for anything else save for the occasional bar of soap. Simply playing with my magic provided enough entertainment for me on most occasions so I didn't really need much in the need of personal effects. A practice made safe thanks to the physical wards her father had made years ago to suppress the feel of rising mana that Bethany placed around the barn and any other place we would use magic. Besides, I could use the exercise.

So after reintroducing myself to Leandra, the two women showed me how to properly do the jobs that Garrett and Carver had always done. I had a small amount of trepidation as they showed me how to irrigate, plow and generally care for their little patch of dirt. I was told what goes where and when it should go there and how everything was supposed to work. It was far more extensive than I had originally expected and I had never even tended a potted plant, let alone an entire garden.

It was also a lot more physically involved than I had thought it would be. Very quickly I found out why the brothers were in such great shape. That work was brutal stuff involving more physical labor than I had ever needed to do in my entire life. I had always thought that I was in fairly good shape after a combined five years of organized (American) football in middle and high school but this was ridiculous. Often I went back to my little hayloft sore in places that I never knew existed, exhausted beyond measure.

Bethany became much more attentive during the time I had started working to keep the family livelihood intact to my everlasting joy. I think she was just as touched by my gesture of keeping her family afloat by working practically for free as I was of her protecting and teaching me how to control my magic. No matter how tired or weary the work made me, I never once complained. Not even sarcastically, which coming from me is a really big deal. In return, Bethany started spending more and more time up in my hayloft with me and not just to impart magical knowledge.

Now before your minds start heading into the gutter, no we did not engage in any adult activities as much as I would not have minded if we did. Perverts. We really just sat up there and talked. Truly started to get to know each other for real outside of the freaky magical visions. Speaking of which, I still haven't figured out why that happened or why I'm here and neither has Bethany. We'll keep working on it but I'm not holding out any real hope on coming up with anything. No matter how talented Beth is and how much talent she says I have, we're still essentially a junior mage and an apprentice. There's only but so much we could expect to find.

But back to me and Bethany, I was surprised to find that we had a lot in common. Despite the comparative centuries between our home universes, we found traits in each other that simply resonated. I found out the right way that Bethany was smart as hell and had a great sense of humor. We caught glimpses of it in the game where she would respond favorably to a sarcastic Hawke but without the tragedies that are likely still to come; her humor is freer and comes faster. There were times where Bethany had me in stitches from her irreverent, innocent and slightly dry observations of the world. She would meet me quip for quip as our combined sarcasm would make even the most seasoned comedian groan in exasperation at our childish antics.

Beth is also incredibly optimistic, always wanting to see the best in everything and everybody. The cool thing, though, is that she also knows how to see things exactly as they are and not be blinded by wanting to see something that simply isn't there. If somebody is a scumbag, Beth will hope that there's some redeemable quality within them, but she will treat them based on what she sees in front of her. In other words, assholes will get the asshole treatment even though she's sorry they're such an asshole. She's compassionate and wants to help people in need but she won't let it become a weakness that people can exploit. It's a surprisingly mature and compelling view on life from someone so young and isolated.

We also traded stories of our childhoods and our homes. Beth told me what it was like to constantly travel to avoid Templars while I did my best to tell her about the modern world I come from. It's not like I could hide it from her given that she had seen some of memories from the freaky vision thing, henceforth referred to as the FVT (tm). Besides, I wanted to tell her more about myself since she's been so open and honest with me when she didn't have to be.

Bethany was amazed and enraptured at the tales I spun her of cars, planes, trains, cities and skyscrapers. The idea of using electricity as a power source for machines and other devices intrigued her and she got a bright light in her eyes as I described some of the basic medical knowledge that I knew from health class and overall common sense. I found out pretty fast that what passed as common sense for me was revelatory here in Ferelden and that Beth was going to be a hell of a healer someday. Probably good enough to give Anders a run for his money with magical application of the knowledge I gave her.

As impressed as she was with my stories of home, I was similarly impressed with her stories of her journeys across Ferelden as a young girl. It would seem that the all of the Hawkes were forged in fire long before they made it to Kirkwall. The strength of character that her entire family had shown in doing what they did to always, ALWAYS, keep their father and baby girl safe over the years was very humbling to see. It made me question what exactly I would do to keep my own sisters safe in the same situation...and then I would get sad and tell Bethany all about my family. She listened intently and only offered support if I really needed it. She wouldn't pity me but she still was there for me as I worked through the grief of losing my family. Even if it might only be temporary, I have no way of knowing that so they are, in effect, lost to me for the foreseeable future. I appreciate everything Bethany has done for me, but I really miss them sometimes.

At this point, I'm over the worst of it and can focus on the present and not about what I've lost in the past. I'm here in Ferelden now with Bethany and going home may or may not be an option. There hasn't been any indication that my family is in any danger so I'm going to assume that they're just as safe as I left them. I will definitely remember home and hope to one day go back, but dwelling on it will do nothing but drive me nuts. Taking things one day at a time has served me well so far and, of course, Bethany has been a great help. I see no reason to change my outlook.

Truth be told, things had been going pretty smoothly up to this point. More so than I expected, anyway. Even Leandra hasn't questioned all the time that Bethany has been spending with me. On any normal day, Bethany is rarely allowed to leave the home. Having her with me as much as she had been is really odd if you think about it. In fact, the only way that she's even allowed out of the house now is if I'm with her.

Don't think that amount of trust came easily, though. It took weeks of being a model employee and citizen along with a demonstration of my own weak magic to assure Leandra that I wouldn't sell Beth out to the Templars. Bethany had to talk me into showing her mother that I'm a mage, but I'm pretty sure revealing myself as a fellow apostate earned me a boatload of brownie points with mommy.

Even so, I don't think that I had shown enough to Leandra to be entrusted with her daughter as much as I have been. I mean, Beth has been with me every night though she does leave to go back in the house at a somewhat reasonable time. As weird as it sounds, I think she's plotting something. Leandra, not Bethany. A couple of times I have caught Leandra giving me odd looks when she thought I wasn't paying attention. Otherwise she's been polite and businesslike in our meetings since I'm still largely a hired hand to help out with the manual labor. She hasn't said anything but something about the way she looks at me makes me nervous.

Unfortunately, Leandra Hawke's scrutiny isn't the only thing that's been making me nervous lately.

Today, I saw something that caused me a great deal of alarm. I had gone down into the village proper to pick up a few things for the girls who were worried sick. News of the Blight had finally started trickling into the Lothering area from a few deserters out of Ostagar who were spreading doom about the approaching Darkspawn horde and neither Garrett nor Carver had made it home yet. I knew it was going to happen eventually and I was prepared to do what I could to protect Leandra and Bethany, though I too was scared as hell. Frankly, I was surprised it took so long to happen, but it is what it is and we have to deal with it.

I had approached the village wearing some more appropriate Ferelden attire that Bethany had bought for me months ago so I would blend in better with the Lothering folk. Nothing fancy, just simple leather breeches with some sturdy boots and a white tunic covered by a brown vest. Combined with the months of physical labor that shocked my system into admirable shape, I was indistinguishable from the average fit Ferelden laborer if a bit dark in the skin.

This was good since I didn't want to draw any undue attention to myself. Supply run or not, I am still a mage and the Templars were still in town despite every other armed force already having left. I have no desire to be taken away to the Circle now of all times, so I have to be more careful than ever. Anyway, I was just approaching the village entrance when I saw something that immediately made me freeze in my tracks.

A flash of porcelain white skin assaulted my vision as it walked by with a group of two men and a large mabari warhound. The men were heavily armed and armored with one bearing tarnished splintmail in terrible disrepair along with a sword at his hip and a shield strapped to his back. The other wore what I recognized as some kind of studded leather armor that was also in pretty bad shape. The one in the leather armor caught a fair amount of my attention as he seemed nearly as young as I am and bore a veritable medieval armory on his back.

An impressive longbow was slung across his chest and back with a full quiver of arrows hanging off his right shoulder, twin daggers lie crisscrossed against the small of his back and a longsword was securely belted at his waist. He had a few years on me but the man was clearly ready for war.

Short, ear-length reddish-brown hair and a dusty chin goatee along with a rather severe expression in steely green eyes barely spared me a glance as he passed by, his brown furred mabari at his heel. Conversely, his blonde companion in the splintmail seemed rather distant and had a sad, faraway look in his eyes as he dutifully followed the slightly smaller man in front of him. Behind him followed the only woman of the party who was the flash of skin that drew my attention to the group of travelers in the first place.

She was a sight that even a blind man could appreciate. The woman wore an artfully ripped hooded burgundy blouse barely held together with various lines of string with a similarly patchwork yet functional black leather skirt, leggings and boots underneath it. Long midnight black hair was tied up in an elegant yet messy bun at the top of her head and a gnarled wooden stick lay strapped to her back.

It was obviously a magical staff, but the woman made no attempt to hide it and I wasn't inclined to say anything to her about it. Not that I think she would care much even if I did. As she passed, I caught a brief glimpse of bright yellow eyes framed in a dark makeup that seemed to pierce your very soul. It sent a violent shiver down my spine and not in a good way. All of that was amid an absolutely gorgeous face locked in a perpetually bored expression.

To my relief, none of the eccentric party took any notice of the random villager loitering around the village entrance and continued on their way without incident.

After seeing those individuals, I hurried into the chaos that Lothering had become almost overnight and quickly made my purchases with little haggling before making a beeline back to Leandra and Bethany. I was probably cheated out of a few silvers but I couldn't care any less about that right now.

There was no mistaking who I just saw.

The Warden had finally arrived in Lothering with Alistair and Morrigan. The events of Dragon Age Origins have already begun to play itself out and the beginning of Dragon Age II will be here shortly. I've already pledged myself to stick with Bethany for however long I'm here in this universe so it's with her and Dragon Age II I'm staying with. It would seem that this is where my relatively easy first three months in Thedas start to come to an end.

It had been fun while it lasted and I've learned a lot, but now it's time to meet whatever fate has in store for me in this universe. What was it that Flemeth said in the game? Something along the lines of standing on the precipice of change and when destiny comes calling, don't hesitate to leap? Well, I might not be a dragon but I think I'll take Captain Janeway's advice.

I'm heading into this shit head first.

-o0o-

**A/N**: New chapter done! As always, the responses have been great and it inspires me to keep writing more. I think I've come up with a system in posting to keep the story moving, so that's a good thing. I've never kept up with updating before so this is a first for me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or added this to story alerts as it really makes my day every time I see one of those notices in my inbox. I guess I understand why writers are always demanding reviews on this site. I'm no different, REVIEW! (lol.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

-o0o-

~4~

-o0o-

Within moments of entering the home, I call both Bethany and Leandra to the small living room and I explain the situation as best as I can. I tell them that the battle at Ostagar has been lost and that scattered survivors are arriving in Lothering now. As far as I could tell, Garrett and Carver were not among them but I had news nonetheless.

I tell the women that Lothering is directly in the path of the oncoming Darkspawn horde and that we have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It is surprisingly hard to tell them this. Lothering had been their home for nearly ten years and to tell them that they simply have to abandon everything or die doesn't really sit well with me.

Unfortunately, I have to put my own personal reservations aside for the moment. Not only do they pale in comparison to what Leandra and Bethany must be feeling, but it simply has to be done. They have to be aware of the upcoming danger and they have to be ready for it. If nothing else, I will make sure that they're ready to go when the time comes.

As expected, both Hawke women nearly erupt into a full blown panic at the news. I think that they never truly thought the army would be defeated. Now that it had been, they aren't sure what to do without Garrett or Carver. Add in the fact that no word of them has come in with the Darkspawn closing in, and panic was sure to set in. I do my best to reassure them that both of their men are still alive and that we just have to wait for them.

They are definitely skeptical of how I know this, but I tell them to trust my word that this is true.

I haven't exactly told either of them about the video game as of yet so I couldn't tell them exactly how I know what I do. It never really came up and I want to keep that little tidbit of information quiet for now. Even to Bethany. I don't want to cause anyone to panic any more than they already are. Besides, I think the fewer people who know about the game, the easier I could probably change some of the more traumatic events for everyone's sake. Some things really need to be avoided.

Well, that's the plan anyway...

But back to the Hawkes, Bethany immediately stopped questioning me when I asked her to trust me. Leandra was still unsure but once she saw Bethany's unwavering trust in me, she stilled her tongue. Another little look passed her face but she was otherwise compliant and ready to move at my command. As always, I found myself very grateful for Bethany's silent support.

I find this to be my first chance to change something for the better as I've given the Hawke women some ample warning to what's coming and spur them to earlier action. In the game they had to leave with nothing but food and the odd bit of coin because they waited too long, but now we can prepare properly. If all goes well, there is a possibility that we'll have a better start when we get to Kirkwall than they had in the game.

Leandra and I spend the rest of the day collecting everything that could remotely be of value around the house. We try to be practical in what we take and only pack things valuable both in function and in monetary consideration if it needs to be sold, into several relatively light packs that can be carried by myself, Garrett, and Carver when they return. Bethany puts together her own pack full of the more magical elements that could never be replaced around the house. Leandra and I finish first so I go down to go check on Bethany in the home's self-dug basement where most of the magical items are kept.

In the basement, I find her kneeling amid a pile of practice staves in various conditions. Some are pristine and look to have been shaped recently while others are clearly old, frayed and splintered in areas. I recognize a fair amount of them from the staff combat lessons that Bethany and I have gone through in the last three months. For such a petite and well intentioned girl, Bethany packs a mean wallop with a staff.

Aside from those cheap practice staves, a few are propped up almost as if in they're in a place of honor. They are obviously made with much more care and I can almost feel the Lyrium humming beneath the surface of the tools.

"Hey, Bethany," I say softly. Her head turns to me and she greets me with a small smile.

"Hello Anthony." Bethany says, turning back to the magical equipment in front of her.

We've come to something of an accord regarding my name. She knows what it really is but will call me as I've introduced myself at my request. For the duration of my time in Thedas, my name is Anthony David. It's mainly just for my psyche as it's a way of grounding myself to this new reality while I'm here.

It also helps in the fade.

Nonetheless, I move forward and take a seat on the dirt floor next to Bethany. She notices my presence and continues her sorting. For a short moment, we sit in a mostly companionable silence as she works and I...sit. I fidget a bit on my spot in the dirt as am itching to say something to her. She obviously doesn't look all that happy and seems forlorn.

Considering the situation and her expression, I feel like I should say something. I just don't know what. A sad look is marring her otherwise beautiful face as she packs and as always, her sadness makes me feel sad. I still haven't gotten used to that but I can't stand the sight of her as anything but smiling and happy. I have to say something.

"How are you holding up, Beth?" I ask hesitantly. "This can't be easy for you."

She looks over to me and frowns a little before giving a shrug of her shoulders. "It's hard having to flee but we're used to it."

Of course they are. Stupid question David.

"But this is the most warning we've ever had." Bethany says. "Thanks to you, we won't lose everything this time. We might even have a chance to make something of a new life wherever we end up. I don't know what we would have done had you not shown up."

Bethany's frown turns into a grateful smile that brings a similar one to my face. At least I got her looking at the positives instead of how everything has gone wrong. That's very much like her. As she finishes speaking, Bethany leans a little closer to me and I feel my face start to heat up.

I don't know why I feel nervous right now. I mean, we've been in a close proximity to each other a lot over the time I've been here. There's nothing new about Bethany being close to me but for some reason, I get the feeling that this time is different. As if her intentions are not quite the same as they normally are.

"I-It was nothing, really." I stammer out. "I actually should be thanking you to be honest."

Bethany just smiles and inches her way ever closer. "What for? So, I've taught you a bit of magic. You've helped us so much when the boys left. You didn't have to do as much as you did in the fields but you did it anyway. Mother and I will forever be grateful. Me especially."

Bethany pauses and looks off to the side as if conflicted about something. The self-consciousness doesn't last long as her gaze quickly fixes itself back to mine with a burning intensity. I find that I cannot help but be enraptured by the amber pools of light staring at me.

"But even more than that," she says with conviction. I'm starting to believe that determination must be a family trait. "You kept your promise to me. You've given me something that I've never had before: a friend. A real, honest to the Maker, friend."

She moves even closer to the point where I could count her eyelashes had I any desire to. Instead, I stay rooted to the spot with my gaze firmly locked onto Bethany's. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to.

"You could have just pretended to like me and use me for my magical knowledge but you didn't. I can tell...you like me. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

Shit...busted. It's not my fault I was checking her out! I'm a man and she's a beautiful woman who has been my only company. Damn right I'd be looking! I just thought I was a bit more discreet than that.

"You really made an effort for me," she continues. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you coming here the way that you did but you still found a way to be a good friend and really mean it."

"We could very well die soon if the rumors are true and this really is a Blight. It scares me." The sad look returns to her eyes but it doesn't stop her from speaking. This really means a lot to her, whatever it is.

"I don't want to die with regrets, especially ones that I could change. I can't change the fact I was born with magic. I can't change the fact that father is gone. There are a lot of things I wish I could change but you aren't one of Maker was surely looking down on us when he sent you to us. You are an amazing person, Anthony, and you've become...very special to me."

Wait a second...Is this really happening right now?

"This has been on my mind for a while and I think...I think I want more than just being friends Anthony." Bethany says before closing that last bit of distance between us and placing both of her hands against my jaw. She leans forward and hovers just above my face as if she were waiting for something. I can feel her breath softly whispering against me and I involuntarily shiver a bit.

"This is definitely something that I can change," Bethany says breathlessly. "But only if you want to as well."

Holy hell, Bethany...this was the last thing I expected to happen when I came down to check on her. At least this proves that I wasn't reading too much into things like I usually do with pretty girls who happen to be my friends. Being repeatedly friend-zoned is not a great feeling, let me tell you. Though it's an admittedly odd sensation to have your feelings reciprocated by someone you really and truly like.

I think I like it.

I place one hand against one of Bethany's smaller ones on the right side of my face before responding.

"You know what," I say never taking my eyes off of hers. "I think I want to change things too."

The next thing I know, I'm moving forward and capturing her lips with my own.

For a split second she remains frozen in shock. I was beginning to think that I had overstepped a little before Bethany suddenly comes to life, responding to the kiss with an intensity that I didn't know she possessed. One hand wraps itself around her waist and the other moves to tangle itself in her long black hair as we kiss. Bethany's hands slide to the back of my own head as both of us melt into the embrace. More than anything else I've ever done in my life, this just feels right.

Our inexperience quickly begins to show itself, though, as it becomes apparent that neither of us truly knows what we are doing. I had kissed a girl once before but it was kinda awkward. I didn't really like her all that much so there was very little...oomph...behind it. Not that this isn't a little awkward, but it's in a good way. Here, there's almost an over abundance of passion. This has been building since the first day I arrived in Thedas and we were in each other's minds. I was not passing up this opportunity for anything.

The experience was completely new and wonderful and I never wanted it to end. Her lips were so soft and they felt as if they were meant to be against my own. My senses were utterly invaded with the feel and taste of her. It was reminded me of when she had used her magic on me but his was purely physical, not magical. I'd like to think that this was its own type of magic cause it certainly put a spell on me, but I could feel that it wasn't. It was just two teenagers acting on their feelings.

Like normal people.

But that train of thought made me curious. Very carefully, I gather and pull a tiny sliver of magic out of my core and direct it down my left arm and to my fingertips. Thankfully, the strain is small enough for me to continue carrying on with Bethany but it definitely isn't easy to maintain this type of focus with a beautiful woman straddling my lap.

Wait...when did she get on my lap?

More importantly, why am I complaining?

Right, regaining my nearly lost concentration, I let the magic play across my fingers as tiny arcs of electricity that create a happy little buzz in my hands. It feels stable and I can hold this variation on one of the two spells I know for a little while, but most certainly not indefinitely. I reposition myself so that my right hand slips the hem of Bethany's shirt ever so slightly to give my left a clear shot at bare skin.

A small moment of indecision plagues me before I try to touch her with the magic hand. What if it's too strong or I didn't pull enough magic? I've never tried this variation of the Lightning spell before. What if I accidentally hurt her? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, let alone ever hope that she'd forgive me.

But more importantly...what if she likes it? And asks me to do it again, elsewhere?

You know what...

Y.O.L.O.

I swallow my trepidation and reach over to gently caress the curve of Bethany's hip with the magic hand. Immediately, I can feel the sparks crackle and jump upon contact with her skin. More importantly, I feel Bethany break the kiss as her breath hitches and a low moan leaves her lips as I drag the hand across her bare skin. Her arms wrap tight around my shoulders and her breathing gets much heavier.

By George, I think she likes it!

Feeling bold, I dip one finger of the magic hand under the waistband of her breeches and move it towards her ass. Bethany's moans get a little louder as the sparks continue to jump she grips me even tighter. Yup, screw normalcy, it's overrated. This is awesome. Taking Bethany's reaction as encouragement, I start to venture a little lower, slipping two fingers past her pant-line. Then three, then fou-

"Bethany! Ser Anthony! Come quick!" Yells out the excited voice of one Leandra Hawke.

And of course, the sudden shriek shorts out my concentration and the magic hand goes dead. Leandra's voice seems to snap Bethany back to reality as well and she looks at me with a profound blush before realizing her position on top of me. She quickly hops back trying to create space between us lest we're caught by her mother. But in her haste, Bethany seems to have forgotten that my hand was down the back of her pants. When she jumps back, my hand just brings her back down to me.

Seeing an opportunity, I take the moment to place another soft kiss on Bethany's lips and hold her close. Something purrs contentedly within my chest at Bethany's close proximity. I assume it's my magic reacting to her presence. Or at least that's what my mind is telling me it feels like, cause I honestly have no idea what that was. During my time here, I've learned that magic is very much instinctual. Following those instincts is usually the wisest course of action to understanding some things and that's what I'm doing here. Being here with Bethany simply feels right.

"We'll talk more about this later," I say after breaking the kiss. "Right now, let's go see to Leandra."

Bethany simply nods, still halfway in shock over what just happened between us. Heh...shock.

To be honest, I'm still in shock too. As she gets up and heads out of the basement, I stay put for a moment pondering my good fortune.

I never thought that Bethany really liked me in that way. I mean, I'm not ugly or anything but I wasn't all that sure if I was her type. She's definitely my type, but I wasn't all too sure if she had one. If she did, I really had no clue that I fit it. I'm surely not complaining, but man was that unexpected.

I figure I do have a few things going for me though. If anything, I'm exotic here in Ferelden. My skin is a little darker than most of the people around here given my mixed African-American and Puerto Rican heritage. My skin tone tends to stray more on the side of Puerto Rican than the Black side even if, genetically, I'm more Black than anything else. My complexion usually runs to a more dark tan than a deep brown. Hell, even Isabella is darker than me, but she's supposed to be exotic too, so I don't know.

Bethany turns back to me at the short ladder that leads up to the house. "Anthony, are you coming?"

I look over to her and smile. "Yeah, give me a sec."

I stand and walk over to the ladder, gesturing for Bethany to go first. Once she goes, I follow right behind her. As she climbs, I can't help but look at her ass. It's almost as if my eyes are drawn to it now that I pretty much have permission to look. I mean, sure I've looked before but I always stopped myself from staring to avoid feeling like a creeper. She practically told me that she wanted me to look just now, so what's the harm in staring all I want?

Reaching the first floor of the house, my attention on her ass causes me to not notice Bethany's excited yell once her head rises above the landing. However, I do notice her quickened steps taking that wonderful ass further away from me. Before I could even wonder what has Bethany so animated, something very sharp and very cold places itself on my neck as soon as my head rises above the landing.

A slight twitch and I feel a few strands of the hair that inexplicably grows around my Adam's apple (and nowhere else much to my everlasting frustration) fall back down to the basement.

"Why are you here?" Growls a familiar voice I haven't heard in months as I feel my stomach drop out from underneath me.

Oh shit...

I immediately freeze as I slowly turn my eyes to see what the hell it is at my neck. I hope it's not what I think it is, but that would be probably be too good knowing my luck. My neck moves a bit while I try to look and the object bites into me, drawing a tiny trickle of blood.

Nope...it's a blade. Just like I thought.

Just as I come to that realization, another blade places itself none too gently against the other side of my neck. This one is much larger yet it doesn't waver in the slightest despite what I'm sure is an ungodly weight.

Well, this sucks. Why do people always go for the swords first around here?

"I said, why are you here?" Growls the voice again. "I thought I told you to leave, Mage. Do you want to die?"

Well, hi Garrett! Long time no see!

"Shall I give him a taste of my blade, brother?"

Oh, Carver too! It's a right family fucking reunion!

"Wait! What are you two doing?!" Bethany's voice rings out. I can't really see her since I'm trying my damnedest not to move considering the big pieces of metal at my throat.

"Bethany, go wait outside." Hawke says forcefully.

"We'll handle this, sister." Carver adds with just as much vigor. "Take mother and whatever you need and go. We'll meet you outside. The Darkspawn are coming and we need to leave now!"

Bethany is unamused. "I will not, brother! You let him go or so help me I will make you!"

At this I can feel the familiar tingle of Bethany's magic ignite the air. I imagine that her hands are glowing that angry shade of orange just before a fireball. She is deathly serious, I can tell. But to threaten her own brothers just for me...I don't know if I'm worth that much. She better know what she's doing.

"Bethany?! What are you doing? Those are your brothers!" Leandra yells, voice full of alarm. "You can't just attack them!"

Yeah, that's what I said...er, thought!

"Yes Bethany, what are you doing?" Garrett's voice grinds out with an extra shove of his dagger against my neck for good measure. Hard enough to hurt like hell and draw more blood, but not hard enough to outright kill me. "What foul magic has he employed to make you turn on your own family?"

Oh, come on! I don't even know how I could possibly do that. You sir, are not being fair! Bethany, to her credit, just glares at her brother but does not relent by letting the glow fade from her fingertips. I, on the other hand, am getting quite fed up with being the hostage.

"Excuse me, but don't I get a say in this?" I ask indignantly. "This blatant hostility is getting real old. If you would just let me talk and get the goddamn blades off my neck, I would gladly explain why I'm here and Bethany will not try to incinerate you."

"Why should we believe anything you say, Mage?" Carver says. "For all we know, you could be a demon or a blood Mage controlling our sister! Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you and maybe we'll let you talk."

"For the love of...fine! You want a reason, here's one!" I'm pissed now and I couldn't stop myself from talking if I tried.

"You two just came from Ostagar where the Darkspawn routed the King's army because Tyern Logahain quit the field. You deserted and rushed back here as fast as you could to get your mother and sister before fleeing the Blight somehow. You don't expect to be able to salvage much and plan on leaving everything behind to outrun the spawn. Am I right so far?"

Nobody says a word so I just take that as an invitation to keep talking.

"But what you assholes didn't know is that I've been here the entire time you were off chasing glory. I've been doing your jobs both in the fields for the business and in watching out for Bethany and your mother! I heard about the Darkspawn from people who made it to the village faster than you two and I've had us packing anything useful to take with us. We were waiting for you two to get here before we left, idiots! Don't you dare accuse me of doing anything but trying to help your fucking family, you ungrateful little shits!"

Whew, I'm out of breath after all of that. Everyone is looking at me funny after that outburst, but frankly, I don't care. It stung a bit to be treated so harshly after all I've done for them. Even if they didn't know about it.

I look over at Bethany and I find her looking back at me with an odd gleam in her eye. She doesn't look upset but seems kinda...bothered, for some reason? Not sure what that means, but I send a look her way that indicates that we need to talk later. As much as I appreciated the sentiment, threatening her family for anyone is a little strange and out of character for Bethany. I'm concerned.

The two dipshit brothers share a brief look before finally removing their swords from my neck. They give me a rough shove forward but keep their weapons at the ready.

"Alright. Talk, mage." Carver says with a glare and scowl. Hawke just stands there with that impassive look on his face. They seem to be allowing me to speak.

"Well, actually, I just told you most of the story while you were listening to me." I say while wiping blood off my neck. That shit stings. "That's about the gist of why I'm in the house right now."

"Ser Anthony has been working for us, asking for nothing but food since you two left to join the army." Leandra says to her sons. "He really has been a big help and everything he said about what he's done here was true."

What? Leandra is sticking up for me, now? Remind me to thank her later.

"I know you two are worried about his magic," she continues. "But he can barely light a flame in his hand. Bethany has been teaching him, I think, but that means she's more powerful than he is. Ser Anthony couldn't do anything to harm Bethnay even if he wanted to. Not that I think he does with all the time they spend together."

Leandra looks at me apologetically. "No offense, Anthony."

"None taken." I respond. She's right...even if it makes me sound like a chump. I'm still a little taken aback that she's sticking up for me like she is. And I didn't know she was paying so much attention to us. That's not even mentioning her logical inference about magic. I guess there's something to be said about marrying an apostate, huh?

"What do you mean, 'all the time they spend together,' mother?" Hawke asks with a dangerous glint to his eyes.

Uh-oh, big brother alert! Lie! Lie, now!

"W-well, your mom just said that Bethany has been teaching me magic," I say quickly. "We naturally have to spend time together. Nothing untoward about it at all, right Bethany?"

It's not a lie but I'm feeling a little guilty over what happened in the basement. Not to mention a little fearful for my life. I know combat is inevitable if I'm going to be tagging along with this family, but I'm not ready to take on someone of Hawke's calibur yet. Maybe not ever.

"Yes, that is true." Bethany says testily. She still seems to be angry at her brothers' treatment of me. I silently plead for her to calm down. She doesn't seem to receive the message. "But we've spent time together for more than just magic, brother. He's my friend and I enjoy his company."

What is she doing? That is Garrett fucking Hawke! If he gets wind that I'm interested in his sister - and she's interested as well - I'm toast!

"Bethany..." I practically whine. Why did she pick now of all times to become so assertive? I mean, it's a good change and all, but my life might very well be on the line!

"No Anthony!" Bethany says eyes full of righteous fury. "I get what you're trying to do but I don't want to have to hide what we have. We have to hide so much, let us have at least this one thing."

Every eye on the room turns on me. Good thing I'm good at public speaking. Otherwise the pressure would be stifling.

Garrett's eyes are the most oppressive. "What exactly is she talking about, Mage..." He speaks very slowly as if daring me to give the answer he thinks I'm going to give.

I truly am scared right now. I've never been on this side of the big brother scrutiny before and I find that I don't exactly enjoy the feeling. I look to Bethany for some kind of help. She still looks a little aggravated but she meets my eyes readily. Once she notices my fearful look, her face softens and she walks over to me with purpose.

She reaches my side quickly and gently takes my hand in hers. I find myself bolstered somehow with her physical presence. Almost as if I could take on anything as long as she's here next to me. With interlaced fingers we turn to look at a bewildered Carver, an impassive Hawke and...a smug Leandra? What's that about?

Bethany speaks first. "Anthony is very important to me, brother. You will not harm him in any way, not while I draw breath, I swear it."

I look again to Bethany and I see the trademark Hawke family determination shining through her beautiful face. She means every word she says. Her confidence inspires me and boosts my own. Suddenly, I'm not so scared anymore. I stand straighter and look Garrett dead in his eyes before speaking.

"To tell the truth, I never left," I say. "Bethany let me stay in the barn's hayloft since you kicked me out. I told you everything I knew back then and I know no more now. I really had no clue how to control my magic nor do I know how I got here or why I'm here. I still don't know. But what i did know was that I was easy prey for demons with my lack of magical training. Not anymore." I pause for a moment remembering the terror that only demons could bring. It is one thing to talk about demons when they were purely fictional, but something else entirely when the danger of possession is very real.

I look over to Bethany and I see her smile as she squeezes my hand a little in support. It gives me the confidence to continue speaking to her older brother.

"I wanted to do something to show how much her help means to me so I volunteered to help out around here in any way I could. That and our magic lessons brought us together. Your sister has helped me in more ways than I think you could understand and she...means a lot to me."

Bethany leans a little closer to me and is practically glowing at my words. I'm a bit embarrassed saying this out loud but a combination of fear of Hawke and an unnatural confidence from Bethany's support overrides any feeling of embarrassment I might have. I well and truly meant what I said; I'm just not sure if I would have said it aloud without this kind of pressure.

Looking at the rest of the Hawke family, I gauge their reactions. Carver looks torn between being skeptical and confused while Leandra is beaming almost as much as Bethany. At least she seems happy for us. But theirs is not the reactions I'm most worried about. Garrett still has that same impassive look on his face just with narrowed eyes.

This time I do not look to Bethany for support. I know that she would readily give it, but there are times where a man must stand on his own. This is one of them. I stand my ground and look the future Champion of Kirkwall right in the eye, almost daring him to challenge my worthiness to court his sister. I've laid all of my cards on the table and this is where we figure out whether or not he pursues a friendship or rivalry with me.

Heh...game reference.

Before Hawke could open his mouth to speak, an ungodly screech echoes throughout the air. It has to be one of the worst things that I have ever heard in my life. Hawke and Carver immediately tense up at the sound and they grip their respective blades tighter. The rest of us flinch terribly in fright but I think I know what the sound is. The only question is, am I ready for it?

The next thing I know, there is a heavy pounding and scratching at the door accompanied by a guttural grunting and snarling. Very quickly, the door starts to splinter and I can see a pale grey hand that's bone thin and tipped with vicious looking claws at the end of each finger peeking through with each slash.

As if on some kind of instinct, Bethany lets go of my hand and I can feel her reach out into the Fade. Seconds later, there is a shimmering blue field around the door barring whatever it was that was trying to get in. It isn't very strong though. I can feel its energy continuously draining as the beast keeps trying to get through.

"Darkspawn." Carver says hatefully before turning to his brother. "We have to leave. Now!"

"I put a barrier in front of the door," Bethany says quickly. "It won't last long so I suggest we hurry."

"Agreed," says Hawke decisively before looking towards me. "You said that you had everybody packed and ready to leave before we got here?"

"Yes, we were just waiting for you," I respond.

"Then grab what you can and let's go," says Hawke with an air of urgency. "We can talk about everything else once we get away from the Darkspawn."

I nod and head back to the basement to grab the magical items. Bethany is already making her way down the ladder.

"We're getting some mage stuff from the basement," I call over my shoulder, already halfway down the ladder myself. "Leandra knows where everything else is."

"Okay, just be quick about it," Hawke yells back.

"Got it." I say up to the hole representing the first floor.

I make it down the ladder without incident, but the moment my feet touch the ground I find myself grabbed and pressed up against the nearest wall. Before I could say anything in protest, I feel a warm pair of lips crash against my own. Slightly dazed, I close my eyes and respond to the kiss as enthusiastically as I am able to given the circumstances. All too soon, the kiss is broken.

I open my eyes to find Bethany staring at me with a shit-eating grin on her face that I can't help but return. She has been so aggressive and confident today! What's gotten into her?!

"Thank you for telling him," she says softly while tracing some unidentifiable pattern on my chest. "I know it had to have been hard on you to confront my family like that. I appreciate you making the effort for me."

"It was no problem," I say with the grin never leaving my face. Then I remember our current situation and it slides off my face. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we really have to get going. That barrier of yours was weakening fast. I could feel it."

At my words, Bethany's face turns more serious though there is a spark within her amber eyes that I've never seen before. But it doesn't seem to be a bad thing. If anything, it makes her seem more collected. In control. As the young people would say, her swag is on a hundred right now. Every step she takes is infused with a purpose and a newfound energy that simply wasn't there yesterday.

I like it.

"Right," she says walking over to the pile of staves and deftly grabbing her own personal staff out of the pile. "But first I have something to give you."

"Really?" I ask with an arched brow. "Is this the time to be giving gifts with Darkspawn knocking on the front door?"

"For this particular gift, definitely." Bethany says with a small laugh before tossing something my way. "Here, catch."

Out of pure reflex, I reach my right hand out and snatch the object out of the air. The moment it touches my fingers, I can feel the gentle hum of magic flowing through it. It's a staff. Looking at it, I can see that it's long, thick and made out of a polished dark brown wood. There are no special adornments or additives on it. It actually looks like a Bo-staff used for martial arts as it is simply a solid stick of polished wood.

This is unexpected. If Bethany were going to get me a staff, I'd have expected her to tirelessly decorate it or something like that. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised of she had given me one of her father's old staves. She's sentimental like that sometimes. Instead, she gave me a glorified stick.

My confusion must've shown on my face again as Bethany speaks up. "It's blank on purpose, Anthony. I figured that you'd want to personalize your staff yourself since I see you drawing all the time."

She's right. I do draw a lot of random pictures in the dirt or on the walls of my hayloft when I get bored. I'm no master artist or anything, but I like to make things.

"I thought you would enjoy being able to make it completely yours and no one else's," she finishes with a smile.

Wow...now that she says so, I think I like her idea. I look at the staff in a new light now. Instead of seeing it as a really big stick, I see it as a blank canvas to fill. A mage's staff is a reflection on the mage, Bethany taught me, and she's giving me the chance to choose what about myself I want reflected. It's a thoughtful gift and one that shows that she knows me better than I thought she did.

"Thank you, Bethany," I say with genuine sincerity. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

Snatching up the packs designated to go with us, we head back up the ladder as fast as we can. I go first this time. Once up on the landing, we find the rest of the family standing there waiting for us, similar packs on their shoulders. A quick glance to the door shows that Bethany's barrier is still holding but is obviously on its last legs. The sound of the Darkspawn clawing at it is starting to get louder.

I grip my staff harder and its magic almost hums in response, reassuring me immensely. I feel better having an actual weapon in my hands in this moment.

"Bethany, on the count of three I want you to take down the barrier," Hawke orders. He's in full battle mode. "Anthony, I want you to throw a fireball in there as soon as it's down. Everyone else, run through on my signal."

His voice is commanding and makes me want to snap to attention despite the fact that I've never served in any type of army. I can see how he'll be able to command respect in Kirkwall.

He spares me another look. "You do know how to throw a fireball, right?"

I huff indignantly, "Of course I know how to throw a fireball! What kind of mage would I be otherwise?"

Hawke just nods and says, "Alright, on my signal."

I grip my staff and settle back into the ready position Bethany taught me as I wait for his signal.

"One."

Granted, it was a valid question. Didn't I just tell him that I had no idea how to control my magic when he met me?

"Two."

I guess I'm still a little annoyed with him. I mean, he did just have his dagger at my throat not that long ago. That would breed some hostility, wouldn't it?

"THREE!"

Bethany dispels the barrier and the Darkspawn waste no time in busting down the door. I don't wait to get a good look at them and I launch a respectable fireball into the doorway. It hits a vaguely humanoid figure and explodes on impact in a shower of heat and fire. A last terrible screech signals the end of the Darkspawn there and the smell of burning flesh starts assaulting my nostrils. If there were any other Darkspawn on the other side of the door, they were gone now.

Looking at the flames flicker against the sides of the doorway I feel a small surge of pride. I just conjured a fireball and it worked perfectly. Even better, I barely felt the drain on my mana. Normally, I'd need a few seconds to compose myself after one of those but not now. Why, though?

Almost in response, my staff pulses in my hand. Oh...that's why. That's useful!

"Anthony what are you doing?" Bethany's voice startles me out of my thoughts. I see her gesturing frantically to me on the other side of the door. "Let's go!"

"Right!" I yell back while moving out of the house. "I'm on it!"

And with that, the flight from Lothering has begun.

-o0o-

A/N: You know, I had initially thought to split this into two chapters but then I thought, 'what the hell' and just put them together. If it seems like the thing with Bethany is moving too fast, then you're right. It is partially on purpose, but it did take three months if you really think about it. Besides, it's not as if I wrote a Lemon or anything…just a little Lime. No need for a rating change, is it? Whatevs. Thanks again for all of the continued support, especially to **Wyolake** for the repeated plugs in his story, _**Middle of Nowhere**_. See that? It's a shameless plug! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon though I'm going to be moving first into a new house and then into my college dorm. I'll be busy for awhile but I typically write on my iPod anyway. So…yeah, fave it, alert it, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

**A/N **at the end

-o0o-

~5~

-o0o-

You know, I'm feeling very grateful for that work I did in the fields right about now.

Running through the dirt roads just outside of Lothering, I find my physical fitness is sorely being tested. I've never had to run for so long in my life but I find that I'm hanging with everybody pretty well. We've been at it for roughly twenty minutes with no foreseeable end in sight. I'm definitely breathing hard but I think I can keep going for a while. Even with the path of Darkspawn corpses strewn about behind us, I'm keeping up with Carver and Hawke.

Bethany is admirably keeping pace as well and is running right behind me. Leandra seems to be struggling a bit and is taking the rear behind Bethany. The only weak link in our youthful chain. She's really been a trooper thus far, though. The older woman hasn't lagged too far behind and Bethany has been there to help her when she really needed it.

Any time we needed to fight, Carver and Garrett typically dealt with the threat while Bethany and I hung back to protect our noncombatant. Bethany would throw a bolt of fire from her staff every now and then to keep the Darkspawn off balance and give her brothers the element of surprise. I'd contribute with one here and there too, though it would be inaccurate to say that I threw fire. I quickly found that my new staff shot bolts of lightning instead of fire like Bethany's.

It was surprising how easy it was to throw them, really. All I had to do was point the stick and basically think "shoot." The staff pretty much took care of the rest. Gleefully if my magical instincts are any indication. As I'm sure several charred Darkspawn could attest to by this point.

I'm finding myself thankful for the extra work because I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to do this when I got here. My body was not as strong as it is now nor did it have the level of endurance that I currently possess. This is the first time I had a chance to push my physical limits and see how fit I really am. I've been very pleased with the results thus far.

Regardless, we are starting to come to a narrow pass on the path with a few Darkspawn at our heels. My initial fear has died down a bit since I first encountered them and it doesn't seem to bother me much when my magic kills one. That's a surprise. Maybe all of the video games I play has desensitized me to killing another living being, or maybe it's just the necessity of taking life to survive in the moment. Either way, I find myself largely unconcerned morally with killing the blighted monsters. Not sure what it says about me as a person but I'll deal with that when imminent death isn't snarling in my face.

We pass through a tight opening between two jagged boulders and Leandra seems to decide that this was a great moment to trip over an errant rock. Goddamn it. She tumbles none too gracefully to the ground and causes us all to stop running to see to her wellbeing.

The Darkspawn, sensing an opportunity, hurries after our group with renewed vigor and rapidly approaches with weapons raised. With a pointed look towards each other, Bethany and I gather and throw simultaneous fireballs at the group of Darkspawn once the rest hit the natural choke point. With a healthy boom, the majority of the darkspawn pack fall to the magical fire. Two particularly hardy Darkspawn brave the flames and advance on the party with only minor scorch marks on their shabby armor.

Garrett turns and swiftly puts an end to the nearest assailant with his daggers. He does so with an acrobatic flourish that leaves me almost in awe. I've never seen a man move that gracefully before. Almost immediately after, Carver comes flying out of the air and slams his Cloud-sword down on the last remaining spawn. It messily cleaves the monster into two fleshy lumps that fall apart with a nasty sounding squelch, but it does the job. I find myself similarly impressed by Carver's strength much as I was by Hawke's acrobatics. There is something to be said regarding the raw power of the younger brother that warranted a fair amount of respect.

With the threat gone, Garrett calmly walks over to his downed mother and helps her up with a worried expression on his face. She clamps onto her oldest son like a lifeline as he gently hauls her to her feet. Hawke seems very distraught at his mother's distress. Hmm... I think this is the most emotion I've seen out of him thus far. Well, aside from heedless rage and suspicion, of course.

"I think that's all of them." Carver says, sheathing his greatsword.

"For the moment." Bethany replies with a wary eye still on the surrounding areas. I'm with her on this one. There's no telling when we'll stumble upon the next group.

"Maker save us, we've lost it all," Leandra sobs into Garrett's chest. "Everything your father and I built. Gone."

"At least we're alive." Hawke says in some attempt at reassurance. "That's no small feat."

"Yes. You're right." Leandra very reluctantly concedes the point.

"We should have run sooner!" Bethany says a bit testily before rounding on Carver and Garrett. "Why did we wait so long?"

Carver seems rather affronted. For good reason, I think. "Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!"

"He's right, Beth," I say placatingly, earning a reluctantly grateful look from Carver. "We were waiting for them on purpose, remember?"

Bethany, to her credit, looks sufficiently admonished at my words. "I know but...there's just so much death everywhere."

She gestures to the burning Ferelden countryside to emphasize her point. Where it was once bustling and full of life, it is now littered with the still warm corpses of Darkspawn, villagers and soldiers, countless burning fields and several disgusting patches of Darkspawn corruption already perverting the land. I've lived here for three months and I am not unaffected by seeing the current state of what had been home for me. It truly is horrific.

"Is it wrong that I just want to blame something...anything for destroying our home?" Bethany asks in a small voice. I'm finding it hard to disagree with her.

"And you choose your brothers to blame?" Carver is somewhere between pissed and shocked at her words. Probably a little hurt too but I wouldn't know. "Are you daft, sister?"

"C'mon Bethany..." I start to say trying to boost her spirits, before I'm abruptly cut off.

"Not to interrupt," Hawke says quickly with a glance to several new Darkspawn milling about beyond the magical flames Bethany and I summoned. "But the Blight's not going to wait while we stand here pointing fingers."

"Please," Leandra chimes in. "Listen to your brother."

"Then let's go," Carver says with respectful deference to his older sibling. "Lead on, brother."

Well, that's new.

Carver always seemed to be at odds with Hawke throughout the game. Here they seem to be mostly on good terms and they work well together. Is it because Hawke isn't a mage? Or maybe it's a recent development given their time in the army together? My guess is that it's recent because I remember the brothers being at odds when I first met them. Whatever it is, Hawke simply nods and gestures us forward, taking point himself.

We all continue forward encountering several small pockets of Darkspawn along the way. They're all dispatched with relative ease using the same tactics as before. I'm noticing that the more I fight, the better at it I seem to be getting. The fireballs and bolts of electricity are less draining on my mana and it almost seems as if my staff is reveling in the activity. This is the most I've exercised my magic in one sitting and it really is holding up well under pressure. Color me surprised!

The group keeps moving forward through another narrow pass before Bethany speaks up.

"Wait!" She exclaims bringing the group to another halt. "Where are we going?"

"Away from the Darkspawn." Carver says. "Where else?"

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly." Bethany replies.

"So long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde, I'm happy." Says Hawke with unfamiliar cheer. There is a slight pause as everyone ponders the question. I already know the answer and who's going to say it, so I remain quiet.

Right on cue, Leandra speaks. "We could go to Kirkwall. In the Free Marches."

Hawke blanches a bit at the statement. "Well that wouldn't be my first choice."

"There's a lot of templars in Kirkwall, mother." Bethany sounds worried and fearful at the prospect of heading to there.

Leandra is undeterred. In fact, I think there's a bit of a wistful gleam in her eye at the thought of going back to her childhood home. "I know that, but we still have family there...and an estate."

Bethany gives a short sigh of resignation. "Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship."

"If we survive that long." Carver snaps for no apparent reason. "I'll just be happy to get out of here."

I pointedly stay silent and follow the family moving forward. The conversations have started sounding familiar to me and I've decided to let them play out as they will. The end result won't change and I don't really have much right to be making any decisions for the family anyway. I'm more than happy to let someone else - most likely Garrett - take the lead and follow them in a support role.

Bethany, however, hangs towards the back of the group when we start moving again and she seems deep in thought. A frown mars her pretty face and I fall back a little to see what's wrong. Once close enough, I sidle up next to her and grab her hand in my own.

"It's going to be alright," I say softly with a light squeeze on her hand. "We'll get out of this and find a way to make it all work."

If I were trying to be reassuring or encouraging, it didn't work. Bethany still looks an odd combination of sad and angry that pulls at something within me. She doesn't turn me away so that's a good thing, regardless.

"I hope so Anthony," she responds in a dour tone, returning the pressure of my hand in hers. "I really do."

"I-"

"Oh look!" Hawke's voice rings out before I could respond much to my annoyance. Is he making it a habit to interrupt me on purpose? "We're under attack, what a surprise!"

Sure enough, there's a sizable band of Darkspawn directly ahead of us. My annoyance is quickly replaced with concentration as I focus on the new threat. My focus has gotten much better since my arrival in Thedas thanks to all the meditation I've been doing. An unexpected boon from trying to keep the demons out, but I'll take it.

Hawke and Carver predictably go to rush into the fray, but before they get there they find the vast majority of the darkspawn incinerated by a well placed fireball. I snicker a bit at their momentarily bewildered expressions. Sorry but I couldn't resist. In a moment that I'm not sure if I should classify as brave or stupid, I recompose myself and rush past them with my staff extended and jump into melee combat for the first time.

"You guys were taking too long!" I yell as I smack the nearest Darkspawn upside the head with my big stick. To my surprise, the monster immediately dropped to the ground with a sizzling electric burn right where I hit it. I quickly give my staff a questioning look and it just pulses cheekily in response. I swear it felt like the damn thing winked at me. Smarmy bastard.

Taking it in stride as I've learned to do with weird magical things, I whirl my staff like Bethany taught me and settle into a ready position as more Darkspawn converge on our position. Carver and Hawke make their way to my side and similarly ready themselves for the impending fight. Wait a second...if I'm not mistaken, I think I see a smile on Carver's face. That's odd. Carver doesn't smile...ever. What's up with everybody being different than I remember?

"Finally felt like fighting, Mage?" Carver says sarcastically, brandishing his greatsword at the Darkspawn. The smile on his face is vicious but his tone is light and good natured. Out of character from Ser Scowly over there, but welcome nonetheless.

"You guys made it look like so much fun," I answer in a similar tone minus the creepy smile. "I was starting to feel left out."

"Yes well, keep sharp." Hawke says joining into the banter. Though he shoots another wary look towards me, I appreciate the effort of joining the conversation. "I'd hate for you to die before we had a chance to get to know each other."

"Perish the thought, good Ser." I say. "If I die, Bethany would kill me."

As I left the two brothers looking mildly confused at my illogical logic, more Darkspawn approached with their ungodly shrieks. For the first time, I was able to get a real good look at them.

Up close they are best described simply as grotesque. They're twisted and full of unnatural aberrations that make your stomach want to leap out of your throat at the sight of it. They had no lips or eyelids to speak of and a sickly pallor to their skin that was practically sun bleached. Or more likely albino since they typically don't get any sun in the Deep Roads.

Everything about them screams out as wrong to me. Even their armor seemed partially fused into their skin. The very fact that they exist upsets every sensibility I've ever had. The damn things were terrifying, like something out of a horror film but far worse than anything you could ever imagine. This was not CGI or a clever use of mundane items or makeup. This was absolutely real.

The Darkspawn even moved weird, running in a spastic motion that only vaguely resembled a normal human being. It was a rotten pantomime of a human from someone who had clearly never seen one and the three of us met their attack head on. Carver and Hawke continued to dispatch the Darkspawn easily while I struggled more than a little bit. This was the first time I had ever been in a true life or death battle and I'm finding that it is much harder to fight in close quarters than it is from a distance.

The monsters were fast and smarter than they looked. They were quick to exploit openings and my inexperience left plenty. If it wasn't for Bethany's lessons I would not have lasted thirty seconds but I'm holding. A glancing blow to its shin buckled the beast and I got excited. Stupid mistake. I flipped my staff and swung wildly, trying to put as much strength into the blow as I could. However, the effort left me overextended. The Darkspawn parried the staff from its knees in a shower of magical sparks and swiped at my midsection with its clawed hand. Fuck. I cried out in pain as the digits hit home and sliced deeply through my unarmored torso.

Stumbling back a bit in shock, I unwittingly gave the Darkspawn all the time it needed to reorient itself and ready for another attack. It snarled viciously and appeared to have an almost victorious grin on its misshapen face as it approached. The gash in my side was bleeding profusely and it hurt like a bitch but I wasn't going out without a fight. Gripping my staff with one hand, I start gathering as much energy as I could for another fireball but the pain was making it much harder to concentrate. It was a struggle just to think past the gaping wound in my side. This was quite possibly the worst injury I have ever received.

Then, quite suddenly, it started to get much easier to draw on my power. In fact, it seemed to bolster the tighter I gripped my torn side. But how?

Before I could unleash the spell, a blade burst through the darkspawn's chest in a shower of blood and gore that flew outward. It just barely avoided me, and it's a good thing that it did. I still had an open wound and if any of that had sprayed on me...let's just say I am VERY lucky right now.

With a wrench and another squelch the blade was retracted and the Darkspawn corpse was unceremoniously kicked to the side revealing none other than Garrett Hawke as my savior. Great. He probably has something smart to say about my lack of battle prowess. Most likely he'll use it as an excuse to kick me out of the group or something.

Instead, he stands there for a moment giving me an inquisitive look. Like he's studying me or searching for something. Before I could say anything, a cry sounds out.

"You will not have him!" A deep feminine voice screams.

My head whips over to the side to see a rather muscular woman with flaming ginger hair on top of a hurlock, pounding its face in with her bare fists. Damn! That takes some balls. Wait, was that a tooth that flew out of its mouth? Wow.

The woman pauses in her assault just long enough to deftly snatch a sword off of the ground beside her. With no flourish or anything resembling wasted motion, she promptly brings the blade down on the beast's neck, decapitating it. Very businesslike, she leaps off the headless corpse and grabs a fallen shield emblazoned with a Sword of Mercy.

Shit. That's a symbol of the Chantry. More specifically, it's a symbol of the Templars. I need to be on my guard for both Bethany and myself if there are Templars about. But the woman isn't wearing Templar armor. In fact, she's not wearing any armor at all. Just a sleeveless tunic and vest from what I can see. Maybe she just picked it off of the ground from when the Templars left the village?

Fitted onto her arm, the woman raises the shield and backs up defensively to a fallen man in heavy plate bleeding heavily out of a large gash on his less armored back. Oh, that looks like it stings more than a little bit. Though my sympathy quickly diminishes once I notice what the man is wearing. He's clearly wearing the gilded armor and flowing skirt indicative of the Templar Order. During my time in Lothering, Bethany made sure that I'm able to identify that armor anywhere. Crap. Well at least I know where the shield came from.

"They will not have you," the woman says softly to the downed Templar while standing protectively in front of him. "Not while I breathe."

Wait a tick...I remember this! That's Aveline! Hmm...a bit more attractive than in the game but still muscular and kinda mannish. Not my type at all, but I remember this sequence. The Templar must be her husband, Wesley. Actually, I'm rather surprised it took me so long to realize who it was. A sharp flare of pain from the large bleeding cut in my side reminds me of the present and my own situation. Yeah, that's probably why it took me so long to figure it out. Fuck it, I'll let Hawke deal with her for the moment. In the meantime...

"Bethany!" I yell out in anguish, closing my eyes like a wuss at the pain. Don't judge me. The shit hurts. "Could you...mmnf!"

My eyes snap open to see Bethany kneeling right next to me with one hand over my mouth and another glowing faintly while skirting the cut in my side. When did she get over here? Was I that into Aveline's specific form of badassery to not notice her approach?

A soothing pulse of magic from Bethany's hand diverted my attention out of my scattered thoughts. So much for improved focus, huh? I could feel the power run up and down the area where my flesh was split open as Bethany called upon healing magic for me. I make a mental note to learn this spell at some point later. It'll add to my usefulness and quite possibly save my life in case I'm the only mage around. This arrangement most definitely works for me now, though.

Curious, I look down and watch as the flesh of my abdomen knits itself back together under Beth's hands in a really weird display. I was morbidly fascinated by the sight and couldn't look away. Like watching a surgery on TV that should make you want to throw up but you find yourself utterly enthralled by the procedure. The way the skin and muscle fibers snake out and connect to each other as if they were alive was seriously compelling.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had the feeling that this should be painful but the feel of Bethany's magic had a calming effect on me that brushed the pain back. I turn my gaze from the new hole in my tunic to a glassy eyed Bethany looking dead at me. Uh-oh...that can't be good...did I do that?

"That was a very foolish thing to do, Anthony." Says Bethany in an unreadable tone. "Brave but very foolish. You're lucky I got over here so quickly, you could have died from that deep a gash. Or worse, considering..."

She trails off a bit, letting it sink in how lucky I really was before speaking again. "Why did you run off like that?"

Oh that was definitely a little shaky there at the end. I must've scared her something fierce wading into danger like that. My head tilts down and this time it's me who is sufficiently admonished.

"I-I'm sorry, Beth." I say feeling no small amount of shame at making her worry. I look back up to her. She's not outright crying, something I'm very grateful for, but there is no mistaking the blatant hurt in her voice. "I just wanted to show that I could be useful. Maybe get your brothers to stop glaring at me...I don't know."

Bethany just shakes her head sadly at me. "Anthony, you barely know how to use that staff and you try to run into melee combat. Even then, you only have two spells and your staff to fight with anyway. Compared to most other mages, that is not much. You don't even have armor to protect yourself if you do wade into the fray like a swordsman. Can't you see how utterly stupid that was?"

Damn, well if you put it that way...

"It's our job to hang back and act as support to the boys while they do all the heavy fighting and to protect mother in case any get through until Garrett says otherwise." Continues Bethany without missing a beat. "I forgot that nobody told you how father trained us to fight together. Some teacher I am...just stay back and do what I do for now, okay?"

"Okay," I say evenly. "I just wanted to help...that's all."

"But you are helping." Bethany says with a small smile. "You've just never been in battle before. I'm sad to say that all of us have some experience fighting already. Life as an apostate isn't easy...as you're learning. It gets better after awhile. No easier, but better."

She pauses and the smile drifts away. A sad look appears on her face again as she looks to be lost in thought.

"After a time, anyway."

"Apostates!" An unknown voice cries out. Oh, here we go. "Keep your distance."

Finished healing, Bethany rises to her feet and looks to the Templar and his wife. Wesley has a hastily made bandage covering the wound on his back while Aveline is standing tall at his side with a supportive arm on his arm. The Darkspawn that had previously surrounded them lay decimated in mangled piles in their general vicinity. Hawke and Carver stood across from the married pair wiping black blood off of their blades with grim looks on their faces. Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened here.

I stand myself up as the entire group moves closer. I flex my right arm and inspect the muscles of my side as the motion pulls at it. It's a little tight but otherwise, it's as good as new. Meanwhile, Bethany scoffs derisively at the sight of the Templar.

"Well the Maker has a sense of humor." She says icily. "Darkspawn and now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"That woman is an apostate." The Templar says with a grimace. Wow, gotta admire his dedication. Even with a shredded back he still finds the time to hunt wayward mages in the middle of a Blight. Oh joy. "I saw her perform magic to heal that man there..."

His eyes narrow at the staff in my hands.

"Who may also be an apostate. Two apostates." He takes a purposeful step towards us with a hand outstretched towards Bethany and I.

"The Order dictates..."

"Wesley..." Aveline pleads with her husband.

Wesley responds quickly. "The spawn are clear in their intent but a mage is always unknown." He goes to take another step towards us but this time both Hawke and myself step in front of him. Hawke looks over at me with a mildly surprised expression but he quickly redirects his attention to the Templar.

For my part, I stand resolutely next to Hawke. I'll be damned if I don't do something in making this oversized zealot back the fuck off. Who is he to determine if people should be walk free or not just because they can throw a fireball or two. Fuck that shit!

Wesley, to his credit, is barely phased by our little act of defiance. "The Order dictates..."

"Dear," Aveline speaks up again more forcefully. "They saved us. The Maker understands."

Wesley pauses for a moment and looks towards his wife. Aveline has an odd look on her face. I've never seen someone look so stern and loving at the same time. It apparently works as Wesley relaxes a bit and relents his verbal attack on us apostates with a nod.

"Of course."

Aveline, satisfied with her husband's actions, turns to address the rest of us. "I am Aveline Vallen, this is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."

"A strange time to be hunting apostates. His fellows left with the Chantry priests." Hawke says, never keeping his eyes off of the Templar. All of us are doing the same - watching each other with varying levels of apprehension and fear. The Darkspawn has us all on edge and being faced with our natural enemies regarding the whole Templar-Mage dynamic only exacerbates the situation.

Wesley proceeds to answer and basically quotes the game exactly. No new information is gathered for me but it would seem that Hawke will be exhausting the "investigate" tab during most conversations. Bethany even gets in her quip about not questioning the "nice Templar" abandoning his search for illegal mages. Nonetheless, we are now joined by Templar who ran to Lothering to find his wife when news of the Blight hit and the wife who fled the battleground at Ostagar to find her husband once the army was betrayed by Teryn Loghain. It really is rather romantic if you think about it...even if he is a Templar.

Hawke, naturally is still largely wary despite hearing the couple's story. As am I even if I know that they're on our side for now. I do not relent in my glaring and Hawke follows suit.

"So long as you know that I stand with Anthony and Bethany, Templar." Says Hawke with conviction and another meaningful look towards me. I return it with a mild expression of surprise. Thanks for the vote of confidence Garrett.

Anthony approves +5

"Understood." Wesley says with a sigh of relief. No matter what he said, I don't think he was looking forward to fighting us in his condition. Well, he isn't dumb at least.

"For now we move with you." Says Aveline. "North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then...we're trapped! The Wilds are to the south! That's no way out!" Carver yells, exasperated.

"If the options are south or die, I'll take my chances with south." Hawke replies decisively, taking further command of the situation. Say what you will, but the man is an effective leader.

With our now much larger group, we move forward towards what Hawke believes is south. I really wouldn't know to be honest. I've never been much of an outdoorsman myself so I'm following him.

As we move, the group continues to encounter more packs of Darkspawn that we dispatch with relative ease. Relative ease being the key words groups have gotten larger than before so Bethany has moved up to provide more active magical assistance to Garrett and Carver. I think Hawke called out something specific that Bethany and Carver understood, but I had no idea what was going on with the chaos of battle all around us. That's something I need to work on. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to feel like a bit of a liability right now.

The more we fight, the more aware I'm becoming of my lack of experience. I might have started off well, but now I am starting to falter a bit. My arms are beginning to feel like leaden weights and my legs are like rubber. My breath is coming in raspy puffs and I'm not sure if I could continue this sustained effort for too much longer. Even my staff feels as if it is tiring a little to my surprise. The sparks aren't quite leaping at the same sharpness as they were earlier and I don't know if it's my imagination or not but it seems as if the staff is begging me for a break. No, it can't have a damn break yet! Not until we get the hell out of here!

Ow!

What the hell was that?! Something just hit me! I whip my head around looking for the source and find nothing. Weird.

You know, if it wasn't for my magic and how Bethany and I have become an item, I don't think I would even be worth the trouble of being in the party at this point. Which is the last thing I want to be thinking at this particular moment. Aside from being a distraction when I have things trying to kill me, it just isn't a good thing to be thinking.

I mean, if I think that I'm a weak link, then what must Hawke be thinking?

Looking at everyone else, the only one fighting who even seems to be a little tired is Bethany. Her breath is coming a little heavier too and I can see her movements start to slow ever so slightly as she supports her brothers and kills the occasional Darkspawn. Everyone else currently fighting is, or was, a soldier and they had the physique of one. Bethany and I have been working out to an extent but we've done nothing on their level. Mages tend to have a slighter constitution than warriors but they seem to have limitless energy. We've been fighting and running for hours by this point and they're bounding about as if they woke up from a nap. It's not fair!

Tired as she is, I can't help but appreciate the sight of Bethany blasting about Darkspawn. There is something about the way she moves while fighting that I find incredibly attractive even amid all of this death and destruction. Maybe it's the adorable look of determination on her face as she casts, or maybe it's the eagerness of her magic leaping and swirling about her that is simply captivating to me.

It also stirs up no small amount of jealousy.

I want to be able to do that. I hate being weak and a burden to be protected. I want Bethany to be just as much in awe when she looks at me as I am when I see her. The thought of surviving to make that image in my head a reality spurs me on and gives me a second wind as we round a corner.

Straight into a Darkspawn Emissary. Oh fuck.

The thing wasted no time and immediately started throwing little fire bolts from its hands at us. A half dozen Darkspawn armed with rickety old crossbows lined up in front of it and let loose their arrows at the same time.

"Everybody move!" Bellows the authoritative voice of Hawke as he dives out of the way of the volley of arrows. "Bethany take care of the Emissary! Carver and I will get the archers. Aveline and Anthony, protect Leandra and Wesley and help Bethany if you can!"

Without missing a beat, we all dart off to follow Hawke's orders. There is just something about that man that absolutely commands respect. Out of all of us, Carver dashed ahead and attacked first with surprising speed for a man his size. His sword lanced out and swept up several of the Darkspawn archers at once before they could even target him in a messy spray of taint and gore. Hawke nimbly made his way through the volleys, untouched, and started to deliver swift strikes to the beasts with the business ends of his daggers. One cut was typically all he needed and the spawn fell immediately. He was nothing if not efficient, though it scared the crap out of me how good he was at this.

Bethany was facing the Emissary one on one and they were currently engaged in what I could only describe as an epic magical battle of epic proportions. They were trading spells and enchantments back and forth with a ferocity that put stars in my eyes. The raw power that both of them had and the feel of such powerful magic lighting the air...it was a magnificent sight.

In the back of my mind, I was vaguely worried about Bethany having to fight this fucker on her own but it was quickly swept away. After months of training with her, I have the utmost faith in Bethany's abilities. I understand that she is not a damsel to be saved, no matter how much she would like to be sometimes. It just isn't who the world forged her to be. She's a fighter and this Darkspawn is utterly toast, it just doesn't know it yet.

Unfortunately, I don't know how exactly that particular fight ends as a disturbingly familiar screech lit up the air. Damn...more Darkspawn. If it wasn't for the rush of reinforcements shambling their way down a nearby hill, I would have continued to watch their battle. But that's life, I guess.

The darkspawn rapidly approach and I pick a few off while keeping my distance, hovering around my charges. I've learned my lesson about rushing into melee and mucking up the family's efficient formations. As a result, I hang back with Aveline to protect Leandra and the injured Wesley like Hawke said. Speaking of which, Aveline appears to be a very capable fighter with that sword and shield. She's hardy and resilient, but is obviously a protector of others more than a straight up attacker. She has been mostly providing cover for my ranged magic and viciously counterattacking anything that gets through Hawke and his siblings.

Siblings in the plural sense, because Bethany was now helping with the stragglers. Off to the side, I notice the Emissary lying prone on the ground with its head and torso blazing from a magical flame that burned bright and hot. It didn't even twitch.

That's my girl!

Keeping to our plan, this newest group was dispatched within minutes. Hawke hardly gave us any time to recover before directing us up the hill where the Darkspawn reinforcements came from. Geez, what a taskmaster. We just killed a damn Emissary along with its platoon of hurlocks. I get the life and death thing, but can we get at least a minute to catch our breath?

No sooner did the thought cross my mind before I could feel a mild tremor through the ground. Then it hit again with a louder shake. And once again with a boom instead of a tremor. What the fuck? Whatever this is, it can't be good. The booms kept escalating to the point where each time the ground shook, it was with a greater intensity than the last one. It eventually became a struggle for us all to stay on our feet. Somehow we all managed to remain upright but Aveline, in particular, almost fell to the ground several times from the quakes.

Before any of us could speculate on what the hell is going on, an ungodly roar heralded the appearance of a giant Darkspawn with wicked looking horns and razor sharp teeth on a misshapen muzzle like mouth that was dripping spittle all over the place. It was easily ten or so feet tall and had arms and legs as thick as tree trunks. It's skin looked rough and leathery with no discernible armor anywhere. All it wore was a filthy ass loincloth and the blood of what I assume to be its latest meal. There's no mistaking what this creature was...it was a motherfucking Ogre.

And it is charging right at us.

Oh god no...how could I have forgotten this part?!

The massive beast bounded its way up the little hill we found ourselves atop and gave another ear splitting roar in challenge. Glancing about the field, I could see everyone wisely backing up a step or two, most likely contemplating the easiest way to get rid of the damn thing.

Except for Carver for some reason.

He had this odd glint in his eyes that made it seem like he was about to do something absolutely stupid. It sent warning flags all through my mind and it didn't take long for me to figure out why.

Oh hell no, Carver, you are not getting fucking Corporal Jenkins'd by that asshole like you did in the game. But how to stop it? I'm still low on energy for the most part and I don't think I could take it down by myself in any event. Killing it would be ideal, but it probably won't work fast enough to save him without help. But if I don't act soon, Carver is toast. And not the delicious lightly browned and buttered kind, either. I'm talking about the burnt, hard as a rock and charcoal black toast that no one wants.

Thinking furiously in a manner of seconds, I come up with only one option. Damn, I don't want to do that but I can't think of anything else. I take a small moment to sigh despondently at my lack of options because unfortunately for me, there's only one thing I can do that might work, really.

And it's really dumb...Bethany is going to be pissed.

"OI!" I yell while throwing a weak bolt of lightning from my staff at the ogre and stepping out into the open, away from the noncombatants. It's not very effective...the ogre didn't even flinch but it did its job. "UGLY SONUVABITCH! OVER HERE!"

While monumentally stupid, my distraction worked and the equally stupid Ogre turns its misshapen head to look at the source of the noise and light. Once its beady black eyes find my own, the beast growls ominously and charges dead at me. Holy shit that thing is fast! It's a good thing that I was at range when I shot at it as the distance gave me just enough time to dive out of the way of its charge. The dive was none too graceful and I end up sprawled on the ground next to a very angry looking Hawke.

"What the hell was that!" He snaps at me.

I scramble to my feet and just point to the big ugly that looks pissed that he missed me. "No time! Kill the damn thing, Hawke! I'll support and protect like you said, just go!"

I look over and see both Carver and Bethany alive and well while the ogre is stumbling about trying to regain its footing after its failed charge. Bethany is shooting another fearful glare my way and looks none too pleased at my antics. The fear quickly vanishes and is replaced by a nasty glare. Oh, I'm going to pay for that later, I'm sure. The look stings a little, but I can take it given I may have just saved her life. Carver is solely focused on the ogre and doesn't seem to notice what I did for him. It's alright though. He's alive and I know that together we can take this thing down.

I am shaken out of my observations by Aveline hauling me up by the scruff of my neck and firmly planting me on the ground. Damn she's strong...

"Stop with the puppy eyes, mage, and look alive." Aveline barks at me while raising her shield. "Darkspawn reinforcements are inbound."

Shit. While I was gawking on the ground, the hill filled up with more hurlocks snarling and snapping about. I nod quickly to Aveline and ready my staff and magic. I choose not to respond to her comment given the situation. A much quicker glance around told me that the siblings are currently engaging the ogre and seem to be doing well. It's bleeding heavily from several nasty looking wounds...and I think that Hawke climbed its back and is trying to sever its spine. Nice. Not to mention the various burns and shards of ice that litter its massive body. Bethany is holding her own in this too. Yeah, they got that.

Meanwhile, Aveline and I begin providing cover for Leandra and Wesley with me shooting off ranged magic while Aveline protects us from Darkspawn arrows and any stragglers that make it through my casting. This strategy works well despite the strain on my mana. I ignore the lightheadedness that is starting to come from so much casting and I grit my teeth through the pain to continue to do my part in keeping everyone safe.

A happy coincidence of Aveline and my efforts is that we're keeping the majority off of the reinforcements off of the Hawkes so they could concentrate on the ogre. But I really can't keep this up. That second wind is just about gone and I'm running on fumes here.

I dig deep and continue fighting as best as I can for another agonizing amount of time before the last hurlock falls from a particularly violent bolt of electricity. Once that happens, a deafening roar and a massive shake of the ground inform me of the ogre's demise. Thank God, or the Maker, Fallon'Din, the Dread Wolf, Andraste, Cthulu, Fal'Cie, Allah, Jesus, Satan, or whoever the fuck else is listening. I have never felt this out of it in my life. The world is starting to spin and seems strangely...muted. I'm able to remain standing just long enough to see Hawke remove his blade out of the ogre's forehead with a flourish and a leap off the foul thing's corpse before I finally collapse facedown into the dirt with a soft thud.

Bethany gives a small shout that I can't really hear and rushes over to my prone position as fast as she's able to. I really can't move at all and it's scaring the hell out of me. I'm trying to move anything I can, but the effort is failing miserably. In fact, it's all I can do to stay awake. This is not cool. Exhaustion and fatigue wracks my body and renders me unable to do anything. I had given the very last of my mana in that battle and it would seem that my body just shut down on me. I didn't know that could happen.

Bethany did warn me of the dangers of magical exhaustion during our training but she never really got into the symptoms past recognizing it when it's starting. I guess this is what happens when mages push themselves too far. Go figure.

Belatedly, I can feel Bethany's hands on my back and I can feel some of what's left of her mana seeping into me with healing energy. As always, Bethany's magic feels nice but it doesn't help much other than easing some aches and closing a few minor cuts. The exhaustion is still paralyzingly in effect and does nothing to my inability to move. Bethany gives a little frustrated noise that I only notice due to her close proximity. I don't think she's realized that I'm just exhausted and not in serious need of healing. If I were to guess, she's a little too emotional right now to think clearly.

Soon afterwards, I feel Beth get up and walk away. I can hear voices behind me but in my addled state I can't make much sense of them. The pitches vary so I'm assuming that everyone is talking to each other. Hopefully they're trying to figure out how to get me up because I don't have any bright ideas at the moment. I keep attempting to move but every time I try, my limbs get heavier and refuse to move even the slightest inch. If I could, I'd yell in frustration.

Suddenly, I feel something rolling me onto my back and gently cradling my head against something soft. I wearily look up through half lidded eyes to see Bethany looking down with something small in her hands. It appears to be a small vial but its contents are hidden from me at the moment.

"Here," she says softly while putting the warm vial against my lips. "Drink this if you can, Anthony."

With a small tilt of her hand, Bethany empties the contents of the vial down my throat and I reflexively swallow. A split second passes where nothing happens. I was just about to wonder what the hell that was for before whatever it was kicks in. The feeling is...nearly indescribable. I feel as if someone has poured liquid magic into my veins and am infused with a sudden burst of energy that I immediately bolt upright off of Bethany's lap into a sitting position. Whoa! Talk about a drink that gives you wings!

"It would appear that Wesley was right, Bethany."

That's Hawke's voice. I whip my head around to see him looking rather pensive while gazing at me curiously. I can't get a word in edgewise before I'm assaulted by a mass of black hair and relieved lips against mine. Bethany. I respond readily though I'm definitely going to have to get used to these public displays of affection. She breaks the kiss first and presses her face against my neck. I think I feel a couple of small sobs come from her but they die down rather quickly. She didn't utter a sound but her heaving back told me what her voice wouldn't.

"I-I feared the worst when you just fell like that." Bethany says softly while removing herself from our embrace. She stands and offers a hand to help me up. I take it and make my way to my feet. I only wobble once.

I'm feeling much better, given the circumstances, but I can tell that I'm still largely drained. To clarify, I feel like shit, but at least its shit that can walk and move about as opposed to paralyzed and immobile shit. There's a difference.

"I am a Templar," says Wesley's voice before he is cut off with a nasty sounding cough. "We watch over our charges dilligently and can recognize common ailments such as magical exhaustion. We also know a thing or two about Lyr-"

He's cut off again by another furious bout of hacking and wheezing that causes Aveline to go pale with worry.

Lyrium...he was about to say Lyrium, wasn't he? Bethany must've given me Lyrium. I can feel a tiny sliver of mana again and it could only have come from what I just drank. It had to have been Lyrium. I guess you could add that to my list of firsts for the day. I had never touched the stuff before for fear of becoming addicted to it like the Templars. Bethany had repeatedly assured me me that I wouldn't get addicted, but I tend to stay away from any substance that forms negative habits like drugs, alcohol and narcotic substances. That even included pain meds back home. But desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?

For the most part the Lyrium seems to have done its job. It replenished enough of my mana for me to be mostly functional, but I don't think I could fight without shorting myself out again. If another pack of Darkspawn shows up, I'll be no help at all. I reach down and grab my staff anyway, just in case.

"Wesley! Are you all right?!" Raises Aveline's voice before she too is interrupted. Except this time the interruption is the now familiar shriek of approaching Darkspawn. Within seconds, the sounds of stamping feet and clanking armor are racing up to meet us on the hill.

"Oh come on!" I yell angrily with a tightened grip on my staff as the first hurlock comes into view. "This is some bullshit!"

"Flames! There's no end to them!" Aveline assents.

Hawke just remains impassive and quietly addresses us all. "Form up. Back to back. Everyone cover each other's blind spots and fight until your last. This is where we make our stand. Either we all make it through this or none of us do."

A chilling thought, but one that I could live with. I make sure to position myself next to Bethany as I can feel her doing the same. Aveline is at my other side while Hawke and Carver take places beside her. Leandra is largely unsure what to do, but Wesley directs her to the center of our little circle and they proceed to try and take up as little space as possible. I don't know if this will help much but Wesley is the one with military training, not me. I look to Bethany again and we lock eyes. Not sure if it is the connection we share or if it's simply how well we know each other at this point, but I know we're thinking the same thing.

If the Darkspawn want to get to her, they'll have to go through me.

Change the pronoun for Bethany, but I know she feels the same way. That determined glint in her eye is hard as we press against each other in anticipation for this final attack. In my case, I mean this literally. My magic is mostly shot so I'll protect Beth with my body if I have to. After all of this fighting and the injuries that I've already sustained, I don't even care how hurt I get anymore. All that matters is that Bethany somehow gets out safe.

I think it's a bit too soon to call it that dreaded "L-word" but even I know that whatever this feeling is, it's a bit stronger than simply "I like you". Right now, I can understand Aveline's earlier vehemence when Wesley was threatened. They will NOT have Bethany. Not while I breathe.

Another screech sounds, this time with a lot of friends.

The Darkspawn are here.

They slowly surround us from all sides and block every possible exit. It's obvious that they have no intentions of letting us out and that we have no more intentions of running away from them. This really is going to be it. My knuckles whiten with the force I'm using to grip my staff in anticipation of the coming attack.

...and before any of us could do anything, it was over.

Even more Darkspawn corpses littered the ground, most of them burning. The scent of seared and corrupted flesh is overpowering and everywhere. It's everything I can do not to gag at the stench. In front of us, an unknown woman with startlingly white hair fashioned into horn-like protrusions is sauntering towards us with a confident sway in her hips and a smirk upon her face. She's wearing armor that is both form fitting and terrifying with jagged looking metal gauntlets, boots and arm guards amid a flexible yet surprisingly thick material underneath. Black feathers adorn her shoulders with an air of wild magic about them and there is a hole in the center of her chest to expose some modest cleavage.

Just because she can.

If it wasn't for the obvious age written across her face, this would be a stunning and ethereal woman. Now she just has to settle for simply being rather handsome in her old age. In her gauntleted left hand, the woman is dragging a dead and burning hurlock as if it weighed nothing. Along the way, she drops it contemptuously and regards us with the creepiest golden eyes that I've ever had the misfortune to gaze into. It reminds me of the glimpse I had of Morrigan.

There is no mistaking who the fuck this is.

"Well, well..." Flemeth drawls out with a hand on her aged, but surprisingly shapely, hips. "What have we here?"

Hold up...what the hell just happened? Did she do her whole dragon bit that fast or did she simply use magic? Was the dragon part of a Tethras special in the game or did I miss it somehow? Whatever it is, something about this woman puts me on edge. Even if I didn't already know she was a Mage, I think every mage and Templar within a mile would be able to sense her. Flemeth is practically oozing magic and is making no attempt to hide it. Her mana is surrounding her like a second skin and pervades the very air around her. What is really unsettling is that it doesn't all feel like the good kind, either.

Some of her mana feels like the demons I've encountered in the Fade. Other parts of it feels like that weird sensation I had when I tried to throw that fireball when I was injured.

...wait a second...

Oh shit!

Did I almost..?

Fuck!

I-I'll...deal with that later.

But still, more of Flemeth's mana just feels like...her. I've come to accept that mages have their own unique magical signature. Flemeth, whatever she is, still has enough humanity in her to retain hers it would seem. Or is it only specific to the body being used? It could still be a demon - or demons - in there using that body. Or maybe that signature is that of Flemeth's current host? Or maybe-

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds," Flemeth says with an amused lilt. Okay I'm getting annoyed. Does everyone have to interrupt my internal monologues? I mean really! "But now it seems they arrive in hordes!"

Hawke is still on edge. As am I. He takes a defensive position and raises his daggers. "I don't know what you are but I won't let you harm us."

"Let me?" Flemeth asks. She still seems rather amused though a hard edge has crept into her voice. "If I wished you harm, I daresay you could not stop me."

Nobody had anything to say to that.

She continues, undaunted. "If you wish to flee the Darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction." She turns and moves as if to walk away. I can't say that I'm sad to see her go. There's something unsettling about her that just feels...wrong.

Bethany seems to have other ideas. "Wait!" She yells. "You can't just leave us here!"

"Can I not?" Flemeth asks.

She turns to face us again and takes several steps towards Hawke. He lowers his daggers but remains tense. "I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat?"

'Not me.' I thought rather gloomily. I was still in a fair amount of pain from the battle...and I didn't even fight the damn thing.

"But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe...for the moment. Is that not enough?" Flemeth asks.

"You could show me that trick of yours." Hawke says with a small smile. Maybe I did miss the dragon. Improved focus, my ass. "That looks useful."

Flemeth laughs. It isn't a pleasant sound. "If only a clever tongue was all that was needed. Tell me, clever child, how do you plan to outrun the Blight?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall. In the Free Marches." Says Carver.

"Kirkwall?" Flemeth seems a little surprised at out intentions. "My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. Your king will not miss you, hmm?"

"I'm sure he'll miss his life more." Whoa Hawke! That's...not very patriotic of you, buddy. Funny, but still...

Flemeth bursts into hysterical laughter at the joke. "Oh, you I like!"

That's really fucking reassuring...

Flemeth stops her laughing and her face turns serious. She mutters in a low voice as if talking to herself. "Hurdled into the chaos you fight...and the worlds will shake before you. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." She pauses for a moment as if contemplating the answer to her question. Conversely, her words strike a chord with me. Fate or chance...huh. Before I can expand on my thoughts further, Flemeth speaks again. "It appears fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Hawke is rightfully skeptical. "There must be a catch."

Flemeth just bursts into laughter again. "There is always a catch! Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can."

Crazy as she is, I've always liked that line. I'm just glad she actually said it.

"Maybe we shouldn't trust her." Bethany whispers loudly. "I don't even know what she is."

"I know what she is." Aveline says next to a downed Wesley. When did he fall? "The Witch of the Wilds."

"Some call me that," said witch says with an air of nonchalance. "Also Flemeth. Asha'bellanar. An old hag who talks too much!" She gives a small chuckle that dies quickly. "Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds'?"

Hawke pauses for a moment before turning to the rest of us. "Should we trust her?"

"Wesley is injured," says Aveline. "We'll never escape the Darkspawn."

Oh shit! Wesley! How the fuck did I forget about that?!

"If you need to, leave me behind." He says in a weak voice.

"No!" Aveline says with a raised voice. "I said I would drag you out if I had to and I meant it!"

Hawke stands there thinking for a moment before he asks a question. "What is a Witch of the Wilds, exactly..."

And Hawke proceeds to exhaust the Investigate tab once again. We receive a whole lot of information that I already know regarding the Chasind legend of the Witch of the Wilds and Flemeth's distaste for such idle fancies. She also alludes to her "appointment" with the Warden and figures that we would likely go through as much trouble delivering her trinket as she went through saving our lives. Hawke was forced to concede the point leading Flemeth to make a remark about her daughter. I had to repress another shiver as I remembered Morrigan's cold stare during the five seconds I had been in her presence. At the end of this, Bethany had a question of her own.

"You're an apostate?"

"Yes, just like you. We have so much in common." Flemeth now turns her attention towards me. I feel her size me up and I realize that I must not make a very impressive sight right now. Tattered clothing from the darkspawn, riddled with more cuts than a tree in lumber season and utterly drenched in my own halfway dried blood, not to mention the fact that I was leaning heavily on my staff from sheer exhaustion, I knew that I looked like shit. Granted, none of us really were smelling like roses at the moment, but I could tell that I was the worst by far.

Flemeth's eyes linger a bit on my staff and a small smirk graces her painted lips before she speaks again in a tone positively dripping with dark amusement. "And another one it would seem. The three of us could start a coven and plot the downfall of Thedas as most assume we do. I doubt the Templars would appreciate that."

"No they would not," wheezes a noticeably weakened Wesley amid Flemeth's cruel laughter at her own joke. I don't think she cares much that she is the only one who found it funny.

"All the more reason to do so, I would say." Cackles Flemeth much to the group's displeasure.

"Am I the only one who finds her creepy as shit, or is that just the desperation talking?" I say tiredly but loud enough to be heard. "Cut us some slack Miss 'of-the-Wilds', we really don't need this right now."

"Pity will not suit your needs nor will you receive any from me." Flemeth continues in a completely different tone than the one she had been using previously. Gone is the amusement and she sounds completely serious now. If I wasn't scared before, I am now. She tilts her head curiously and takes another look at me.

I swear her eyes flash a brighter shade of gold for a moment. Immediately, I am struck by a sudden chill that races its way down my spine. Assuming it to be magic, I force myself to stare back at her with a great deal of difficulty. I don't know what happened but it was definitely magical. Not any I would like to experience again, but magic nonetheless. Magic is all about will and I did my best to keep mine strong just in case the witch's intentions were harmful. After the shit I've been through today, I feel as if I should be prepared for anything regardless of if they've happened in the game or not.

Sure enough, I felt only the slightest graze of her power against mine. It was...overwhelming. It makes Bethany's considerable abilities seem worthless by comparison and my own not even worth mentioning. She could kill us all without batting a single eyelash. More than anything else I've experienced today, that thought alone scares the shit out of me.

Flemeth seems not to care about my sudden surge of fear and continues. "Ah, I see. A grown newborn, is it?"

Ever observant, Flemeth's eyes move towards Bethany's hand laced with mine as well as her body's close proximity to mine. I'm not sure when that happened, really. I think we instinctively sought each other out when faced with the new threat but that's beside the point. Flemeth's eyes flash gold again and I feel Bethany shiver against me. More magic, I'm sure. She looks between the two of us with a bemused and an almost curious expression.

"And it seems to fancy its mother!" Flemeth says with the amused tone creeping back into her voice. "How delightfully sweet, if a bit taboo." A truly nasty cackle finishes her statement.

"Anthony and I aren't related!" Bethany yells with a red tint to her cheeks. I nod vigorously in assertion. I may be many things, but I do not practice nor do I condone any form of incest! With three younger sisters that I tend to be fiercely protective of, the thought makes me a little ill to tell the truth.

Flemeth just continues to laugh evilly, much to my annoyance.

"Nope, that isn't creepy at all." I say dryly over Flemeth's insane laughter trying to mask my terror of being in this woman's presence. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'd rather have more darkspawn than to spend any more time with this bitch.

"Truly? Well then, you two are unique!" Flemeth says, finally calming down and turning her direction to me again. "You have quite the potential but yet you know next to nothing of the arcane. How curious! How could you have possibly survived as a Mage to adulthood with the pitiful amount of your power you seem to wield?"

Gee thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel better.

She glances at Bethany for a moment before speaking again. "Your chosen spouse seems to be adequately powered for her age yet you are not. Her power has even had an influence on your own though you both are too young and inexperienced to have noted it."

Wait...what? Dafuq is she talking about?!

"There is something that binds you two together." Flemeth says mysteriously. "More than any petty emotions or physical attraction you may feel for each other. As to what it is...I cannot say. But I find myself curious, nonetheless."

"Uh...let's just say we have unique circumstances for now." I say nervously. What the hell else can I say? I have no clue what the hell just happened and I can feel that Bethany doesn't either. Another magic thing, I suppose. I don't know why or how, but I just get that feeling from her.

"Indeed?" Flemeth responds with an elegantly arched brow. "As do we all, I suppose. However, time is running short." She turns back to Hawke much to my relief. There was a hint of skepticism there but she thankfully seems to be letting the issue drop for now. "Do you have an answer to my request?"

Hawke had been listening to the entire exchange with his own curiosity practically dancing behind his amber eyes. At being addressed again, he smiles and responds cheerfully.

"Roast a few more Darkspawn and I'll do whatever you want!."

For the first time, Flemeth doesn't seem to be amused. "Sadly, my charity is at an end."

She takes a purposeful step towards Hawke and deposits something into his hand. She speaks again. "There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full."

Hawke contemplates the object in the open air. It appears to be nothing more than a simple pendant, made of what looks like some kind of unidentifiable metal. Nothing extraordinary about it in the slightest.

"Before I take you anywhere, however," says Flemeth. "There is another matter..."

Almost as if on cue, Wesley gives a wet and nasty sounding cough. The witch turns and fixes her attention on the sick Templar. Aw, fuck...

Aveline is quick to catch on. "No! Leave him alone!"

Flemeth is undeterred. "What has been done to your man is within his blood already."

Well that's odd. The seemingly evil and scary witch almost sounds...sad to tell Aveline this. Weird.

"You lie!" Aveline yells back, full of fire. Witch or not, Aveline will never back down from a threat to someone under her protection. Though in this case, there's nothing a strong sword arm can do to help what's about to happen.

"She's right Aveline." Wesley says weakly from the ground. "I can feel the corruption inside me."

"This corruption is the permanent sort, I take it?" Asks Hawke grimly.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden." Flemeth says.

"And they all died at Ostagar." Says a mostly silent until now Carver.

"Not all." Flemeth says in that same mysterious tone as before. "But the last are now beyond your reach."

"Aveline." Wesley again. "Listen to me." His voice is getting weaker.

"You can't ask me this!" Aveline says on the verge of breaking down. This is hard to watch. "I won't!"

Wesley has resorted to begging now. Someone make it stop. "Please. The corruption is a slow death. I can't..."

Aveline pauses in indecision, clearly agonizing over her decision. She's kneeling by Wesley's side and she looks around for guidance. I don't meet her gaze when she looks my way.

Finally, her gaze settles on Hawke who does look her in the eyes. He kneels on the ground with her and speaks gently while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's your husband Aveline. I can't decide his fate."

Hawke then stands and walks a bit to the side and gestures to the rest of us to do the same to give them one last moment to themselves. Oh man...this sucks. I turn away as Hawke indicated. I would have done so even if he didn't say anything to us. This is not a moment meant for me. Bethany turns with me and grips my arm tighter. I return the gesture needing the support just as much as she does. Have I mentioned that this sucks right now?

"Be strong, my love." Wesley's voice rings out clear and full of emotion one final time. I really wish I couldn't hear this.

A brief pause passes before a wet squelch and a pained gasp is heard. A deafening silence takes its place. Ser Wesley Vallen is dead by his wife's hand.

"Without an end, there can be no peace." Flemeth's voice sounds and I take that as my cue to turn back around. I purposely avoid looking at the spot where I know Wesley's corpse lay. Instead I see Flemeth standing next to Aveline, almost as if to comfort the woman. That...is unexpected. Aveline's back is currently facing towards me and I cannot see her expression.

Wasting no more time, Flemeth turns and begins to walk in what I'd assume is a northern direction. She speaks in an even tone completely devoid of any of her earlier humor. Wesley's death obviously affected the witch as well. I guess she does have a heart. Who knew? "It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun."

The group has nothing to say and dutifully follows. Bethany and I hang back a bit and sneak a glance towards Aveline. She is putting on a brave face but I can see the unshed tears gathering at the corners of her downcast eyes and I notice the mild shake in her limbs from heavy sobs being held in. She is utterly crushed. Not that I'm surprised, but damn...I feel bad right now. Could I have possibly prevented Wesley's death? I mean, I kinda knew it was coming but he was such a minor character that the whole thing just slipped my mind.

He probably saved me earlier with that diagnosis of magical exhaustion too! If he didn't say anything, I might still be lying prone on the dirt right now. And I just let him die with my only excuse being that I forgot? Not cool. Granted, there was the whole fighting for my life while being vastly underpowered, but c'mon man!

Wesley wasn't the first thing that left me feeling bad today. Throughout the day's battles, there were times where I felt weak...helpless. I felt fine in the early fighting but that feeling passed quickly. Being weak is not something that I'm typically used to where I come from. Not to mention that it's something I should never feel with the power I now have at my fingertips. I am a mother fucking mage! I should be a threat to my enemies! An asset to my friends and allies! Not a goddamn liability!

I will get stronger, I swear it. Hell, I must get stronger or I won't last in this universe very long at all. If it wasn't for the Hawkes and Aveline, I would have died several times over today. As grateful as I am, that isn't a thought that inspires confidence. I want to help protect and not be the one who must be protected and watched! It's infuriating!

But one thing that does inspire confidence is the fact that I'm alive. Take it however you want to, but I survived today when a whole hell of a lot of people didn't. That fact alone makes me feel a little better. A slight pressure on my hand alerts me to the pretty woman standing at my side. Bethany looks grim, but she stays close and gives me a reassuring nod. A reminder that whatever happens, she's here for me. That helps me more than I can reasonably explain. I nod back to her while returning the pressure and continue forward.

The back of Hawke's head greets me as he leads the party behind Flemeth. You know, I can't figure him out. One moment, he's ready to kill me and the next he's defending me from Templars and legendary sorceresses. Whatever it was I imagined from the Champion of Kirkwall, this enigma of a man wasn't it. If I were completely honest, I think I was expecting a cheerful jokester who didn't take anything seriously. That's what he (or she) always ended up as during my numerous playthroughs of DA2. I definitely was not expecting what is clearly a serious man and a hardened killer. Then again, I don't really know him that well. Those few jokes with Flemeth did not escape me. Maybe he'll surprise me going forward. Or maybe he won't. Either way, I guess I'm stuck with him. I'll figure it out eventually.

Hawke isn't the only thing I have to figure out, though. I still don't know what I'm doing here. That fact is pretty much a given now, but Flemeth's words are making me think. Is it fate or simply chance that I've ended up here? Is there some grand plan for me or am I just an unfortunate bystander caught up in events beyond my control? And then there was what she said about me and Bethany. She said that we're connected in ways beyond our attraction to one another. Or is it because of it? What did she mean? The whole thing is making my head spin. I think it's safe to say that I'm still at a loss as to what my real purpose is in this universe.

So far I think I've done pretty well though. I managed to better prepare everyone for the quick relocation as best as I could and I even saved Carver from the ogre. That was a win no matter how you look at it. I don't think he will ever know that I saved his life but I can live with that. He's alive and not a pile of mush splattered about the cliffs surrounding Lothering. In the grand scheme of things, that's all that matters.

Yes, Wesley died but now that I think about it, I'm not sure if things would have turned out that well had he survived. Regardless of everything else, the man was a Templar. The moment we were out of the horde's path he would have felt honor bound to try and apprehend Bethany and I. No matter how I would have felt about the situation, one thing is absolutely certain regarding the outcome.

We likely would have killed him to protect ourselves.

Which would have immediately turned Aveline against us and would force us to have to kill her too. That would be unacceptable as Aveline becomes ridiculously important later on in Kirkwall. We cannot afford her death if we apostates want to remain safe until Hawke makes his fortune.

I wince a little internally at the direction my thoughts are taking. The ease of which I'm thinking about dealing out death and manipulating people and situations is mildly disturbing to me but I have to face facts. If I'm going to survive in Thedas, I'm going to have to change. Morality issues and cultural conditioning aside, I'm going to have to use my power to become a killer and I'm going to have to use my knowledge of future events intelligently. I have to realize that some people must die and that I cannot save every unfortunate casualty on the Champion's rise to glory. Wesley's death may have been an accident on my part, but it really was the best thing for us as a group. I feel for Aveline, but it can't be helped at this point.

My only question now as we continue to follow Flemeth to gods know where, is if I can actually do it. I think that I can but will I still be me by the end of it?

...

I...hope so, but only time will tell.

-o0o-

A/N: Damn that chapter was a bitch to get out! Sorry it took so long but I did give a fair warning last chapter. College is cool so far but it takes up a lot of time. Add in the fact that I still don't have a computer (this entire chapter was written on the Notepad app on an iPod Touch) and you have serious problems when one tries to write. Even now, I'm borrowing my roommate's computer to post this. A difficult task seeing as though he's always on the thing. I have no timetable on the next chapter but expect it to be another gargantuan one like this was. That's how I plan to make up for the inevitable wait between installments...with big ass chapters! Besides, I've always wanted to write a story that averages 7-10K words per chapter so here goes nothing! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted the story. It really makes my day to see a new review and motivates me to write more. Until next time!

Extra Note:  
Flemeth likely used a more refined version of the spell Bethany used earlier to gauge both Bethany and Anthony's power. She's old and powerful enough to know of it and to improve upon it without making it as intimate as young Bethany had to. Just FYI.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Age. I only own my OC. I'm just letting him play around with Bioware's world.

**A/N **at the end

-o0o-

~6~

-o0o-

Have I ever mentioned that I don't like boats?

Especially rickety-ass cargo ships filled to the brim with refugees instead of barrels and crates of goods because of the Blight?

No?

Well then.

I don't fucking like boats.

I'm just asking because that's where I find myself right now. On some flimsy, rat-infested thing that's barely able to float and yet is trying to pass itself off as a boat. All the while continuously glaring at some of the shadier male passengers leering at the unconscious girl in my arms. Bethany had been utterly exhausted by the time we made it onto the ship from Gwaren's port and she needed sleep badly but feared for her well being if she nodded off.

I promised her that I'd watch over her while she slept so nobody would get any foul ideas. She agreed to the plan without a second thought and quickly fell into a relatively peaceful slumber curled up against my side. I feel honored that she trusts me enough to fall asleep against me in such an uncertain environment. Even more so considering my subpar battle performance back in Lothering and the fact that her infinitely more skilled brothers are around here somewhere. Her trust will not be misplaced. So far, my constant vigilance over Beth has kept the assholes at bay.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Hawke's voice rings out softly from somewhere within the darkness of the ship's hold.

I stop my glaring at the passengers to look for the source of the sound, wanting to make sure I didn't just imagine it after the long silence that had taken over the hold. Scared and desperate refugees don't make for the best conversationalists. It doesn't take long for me to find Hawke and Carver sitting together near the base of the ship's mast underneath the hatch. Light from the stars and moon overhead shine down through the hatch and provide just enough light for me to be able to make out their faces. I could also see Aveline and Leandra situated nearby the two men but their backs were to me so I couldn't tell if they were awake or not.

Carver appears to be dozing while Hawke is giving me that same curious look that I noticed throughout the entire flight from Lothering. Hell, I even noticed that look while we made our way to Gwaren when he thought I wasn't looking after Flemeth got us past the horde. He must have something on his mind.

Speaking of which, Flemeth had upheld her end of the bargain splendidly and without any problems. The witch had led us back the way we came through the city killing any stray Darkspawn we encountered with ruthless efficiency. We never had to lift a finger to help her, though we tried, because she simply didn't need it. The woman was flinging around ridiculous amounts of power at will, decimating the Darkspawn with creative and diabolical uses of magic. Fire, ice, lightning, earth, and even a few spirit spells were thrown into the mix as we sedately followed her path of destruction. She did all this without a staff, too. This made us all even more terrified of the timeless witch but we kept moving forward. I mean, what else could we do? In the end, Flemeth's lead lasted until we neared the Imperial Highway and then she abruptly told us to wait.

When asked what she was doing, all Flemeth said was that she was going to give the Darkspawn "something to smell" in order to draw them away from us. She just needed us out of the way for now and told us that we would be able to pass in about an hour. She also told us that we likely would not meet again for some time. We all had our reservations about her plan but at this point, we had no choice but to go along with it. We had firmly cast our lot behind the old hag and so we had to deal with whatever it was that she decided until we made it past the horde.

I've got to say that what came next was probably the most tense hour I had ever spent in my life. We literally had to stay put in a little clearing outside the city amid the ruins of Lothering. After emerging from battle like we had not long before, inactivity was probably the last thing we wanted. With nothing to occupy us other than our own fear, the group was put more on edge than we already had been.

Aveline was still grieving for Wesley and refused to speak to anyone more than was strictly necessary. She sat at the end of the clearing under the pretense of being on watch and didn't say a word after her announcement telling of her intent. No one bothered her.

Leandra was exhausted and doing everything in her power to rest before we had to move again. She didn't mean to, but she fell asleep within moments of sitting down and we could all hear her pitiful sounding moans while she slept. Already, the older woman was having nightmares about our ordeals.

Carver and Hawke were sitting with their heads put together in their own corner of the clearing and were speaking quickly with hushed and clipped tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I'd be willing to bet my ass that it had something to do with a mage of some sort. Whether it was me, Flemeth or Bethany, I could not tell but covert glances over towards where I was sitting with their sister were not missed.

As for Bethany and I, we had found our own little spot and were leaning against a tree but we were using each other as support almost as much as the living wood behind us. We were both lost in our own thoughts and didn't say much, simply wanting to be in the other's company. I can't really say what it was Bethany thought of, but I know that my thoughts were tumultuous. Between contemplations of what I'm going to have to do in the future and what I just did not long ago, I was not in the best of moods.

I think it had finally hit me that I had killed repeatedly to make it out of the fighting alive. Not that I was particularly bothered by that. Actually, no. That would be inaccurate. I was bothered, just not so much by the killing itself...I think. Man, this is difficult to explain. Let's try this again. What was bothering me was how unconcerned I felt about being the cause of death of another living creature - Darkspawn or not - and the fact that I will have to kill again in the future. Quite soon and rather often if my memories of Hawke's adventures in Kirkwall were correct.

I'm still not sure how that sits with me.

It's funny...I've always hated it when I watch or read something where the protagonist agonizes over the fact that they had to kill in order to survive if they're in that situation. It's kill or be killed. There isn't room for any hesitation or petty doubts because those things will just get you killed yourself. It isn't a very difficult concept to grasp. I understand these things intellectually and yet here I am doing the same things that I claim to hate. I might've laughed if my thoughts weren't otherwise occupied at the moment.

I understand the necessity of having to kill in this universe, truly I do. Not only am I traveling with Hawke who quite literally leaves a trail of bodies on his way to fame and fortune, but I am also a Mage. I'm not stupid or naive enough to think that I'll just be left alone when I have this power at my disposal. There's also Bethany to think about. If there is anything that I'm sure Templars hate more than a mage, it's two mages working together. If there's anything they hate more than that, it's two mages who are not only working together but are also screwing each other, potentially adding to the population of mages in Thedas. The Templars probably wouldn't even bother to capture Bethany and I if they ever catch wind of us. They'd likely just kill us on sight.

Not that Bethany and I have even gotten to that point in our very, very new relationship but I'm just imagining the thought processes of your average Templar. It is inevitable that to protect the freedom of both myself and Bethany, I will undoubtedly have to fight and kill again.

I get the logic but the act of actually doing it...it takes something out of you. Maybe not so much in the moment when adrenaline and fear is driving you forward, but in the secluded hours afterward where you have nothing but your thoughts to keep you occupied. It's then when you realize what you've done and you have to somehow assuage your consciousness that you did the right thing. It truly is more difficult than I had thought it would be.

I've heard once that for a person who kills repeatedly in an army or for a cause or whatever, that they should only become worried about themselves when killing stops bothering them. That the feeling of having done something wrong and immoral is supposed to be what reminds you of your hold on your humanity. It's supposedly what reassures you that you haven't become a monster and that, deep down, you're still a human being. You're still you.

Here I am, only one battle under my belt and I am completely unconcerned about how I laid waste to the Darkspawn. I have absolutely no regrets regarding every blighted life that I had ended. Only one battle with what is sure to be countless more to come, and I am already without remorse. Granted, I didn't kill as many as say Hawke or Carver, but a fair amount of the monsters died by my hand and I am completely okay with it. That is what is bothering me as best as I can describe it.

I don't know...somehow I just get the impression that I should be feeling something about the situation. At least initially. This grim acceptance that this is how it must be is a good thing in the long run but it should take a little longer to come to me than it has, right? The fact that it didn't is cause for concern.

But that's beside the point. I'm getting too far ahead of myself.

After the allotted hour was up, we gathered our things and moved onto the Imperial Highway alone. Flemeth was long gone and frankly, I was glad to be rid of her. Creepy bitch. Together, we began to head towards Gwaren along the road under Hawke's direction. Don't ask me which direction it was in, though, because I had no fucking clue. I just stayed close to Bethany and followed Hawke as he navigated the Highway with the ease of a man who had traveled it many times before.

It is really easy to follow Hawke when he leads you somewhere, by the way. Even now, the man already had a confidence and swagger that is way above his current station in life. Whatever his personality may or may not be, you can just feel the nobility and leadership radiating off of him. He was born to lead others, that much is obvious. For some reason, it's strangely reassuring knowing that my life is at least partially in his hands.

Not that I'd tell him that, of course.

Entering the highway, I noticed that the place was disturbingly deserted and deathly silent. You could hear the wind whistle through the broken and shriveled trees that the Darkspawn left behind and the sounds of our footsteps seemed unnaturally loud in the deep silence. It was creepy as shit and kept us all on edge. We continued like this for a time but once we realized that we hadn't come across any Darkspawn in about another hour or so, we relaxed a bit. Flemeth had apparently come through and got us onto the highway past the horde. Just as she said she would.

After we had left the Lothering area behind for good, the path became understandably crowded. Refugees littered the entire road and we seamlessly blended into the crowd. Bethany and I had given our staves to Carver who had wrapped them in a spare cloak and carried them with his sword on his back to avoid any awkward stares or questions. His harness even had a few extra slots for that exact purpose. A benefit of having an apostate family that always had to be on the move, I suppose.

The moment I parted with my staff, however, I felt an immediate pang of loss. As if I had lost something very important to me and I was itching to have it back in my possession as soon as possible. I did NOT like it. It wasn't just an emotional thing either. I physically felt diminished and somehow weaker without my staff. Like someone had cut off one of my arms and I had to try and function without it. I remember turning to Bethany to ask what the hell was going on but she just shook her head and mouthed "not now" to my disappointment. I'm not ashamed to say that I sulked throughout the trip to Gwaren

We continued like this along the highway for the better part of two days until we eventually reached the coastal city of Gwaren. It was larger than I had expected and was positively teeming with life...and the smell of fish. One of Gwaren's many charms, I'm sure. Most people seemed rightly oblivious to the stench and were scrambling everywhere for what appeared to be no apparent reason. Desperation seemed to permiate the city's very air along with the fishy smell wafting amid the coastal breze. Hawke appeared equally unaffected by it and hurried us straight to the docks. I didn't even get a good look at the place before we were on the first boat headed to Kirkwall that we could find.

Normally, I'd assume that task would be harder to accomplish, but bribing the ship's captain with a sovereign per head at the last minute tends to help things along. It made a sizable dent in our combined cash but the extra packing I had organized saved us from being broke. We still had about four sovereigns between us and another three to five in sellable objects. Still not rich but far better off than we could've been. We boarded the ship and took our spots in the hold, finally allowing ourselves to rest during the journey across the Waking Sea to our new home. The captain told us that in fair weather it was only a six hour journey. The sky was mercifully clear and a strong breeze floated on the wind so we could expect a smooth journey from his view.

But back to the present, in any case.

"What?" I ask to the inky shadows of the ship's hold. Clouds have shifted and the light has dimmed, limiting my view of the hold. I speak to the general area that I saw Hawke in before.

"You really care for her don't you, Anthony?" Hawke asks me again in a surprisingly level and patient tone. The light shifts again and I can make out Hawke's form again. From what little I can see of his body, Hawke is relaxed and is showing no real aggravation or anger. This might be the first time he's directly addressed me with no hostility present in his voice or stance. I think he actually wants to talk for real this time and not try to interrogate me for once. That is...welcome.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I say while looking at the sleeping girl in my arms with a small smile. She looks peaceful.

"You guess?" He responds with a slight laugh. A dull thunk tells me that he leaned his head back against the wooden post he's situated against. "Well you must put a lot of stock in guesses where you come from because that is not the look of someone unsure about their feelings."

Huh? "What do you mean?" I ask skeptically.

"I think I'd literally have to pry you from Bethany's side at this point. You're hovering over her like a mabari." Hawke says in that same surprisingly good-natured tone. "I'm not sure how much you know about mabari warhounds, but they are among the most loyal and stubborn creatures you could find anywhere. Once they set their mind to something, nothing and no one will make them budge."

"So...you're comparing me to a dog?"

"I'm Ferelden!" He gives another genuine laugh. "Coming from one of us that is probably the best complement you'll ever get."

"Ha! You've got me there!"

"Indeed I do but I think I should rephrase my question. Or better yet ask a better one...or two for that matter. What are your intentions when we reach Kirkwall as well as regarding my sister?"

Silence stretches between us for a brief moment. Hawke is completely serious again. There still is no hint of his earlier hostility but he is still resolute in his declaration.

"I know you explained something of the sort to me earlier but indulge me for a moment. It's just us and a few dozen of my filthiest kinsmen in the bottom of the best ship six sovereigns could buy during a Blight. No need to be nervous at all. Be completely honest."

"I...don't know. It's not like I planned any of this. Shit, ever since I got here things have just happened. We hadn't even been...together for more than five minutes before you stormed through the door."

I pause and look out the hatch to the stars for guidance. I don't know what I expect to find but the twinkling lights help me to calm my nerves and focus my thoughts. I sigh a bit before turning back to Hawke.

"Look, I already made the closest thing you'll get to a grand speech regarding things with Beth. I stand by what I said before in that I really do care about your sister. I get what you're trying to do. I have younger sisters myself and the first time one of them brought a boy home I was beyond suspicious of the kid for no good reason. I pretty much did what you are doing to me but haven't I earned a little benefit of the doubt, considering?"

"I suppose. Killing Darkspawn together does tend to build some kind of trust. But that was then. We're out of the Blight's path for now and heading towards Maker knows what in Kirkwall. As much as it pains me to admit it, Bethany is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. If she's happy with you and you treat her well, then who am I to stop anything you may have together?"

I feel an almost imperceptible surge of happiness at Hawke's words. He all but gave me his blessing to continue my burgeoning relationship with his sister. That is a major relief and a monumental weight off my shoulders. Before I could express my gratitude, however, he continues.

"What I really want to know, Anthony, is if I can count on you to stick around once we reach Kirkwall. I don't know what we'll find there but I'm sure that we'll have our share of challenges."

You have no idea, buddy.

"I'd rather have people I can trust around me while we settle in. Suffice it to say the only people I can even remotely say that I have any faith in all boarded this ship with me."

"Wait, you just interrogated me about your sister and then say that I'm one of the few people you trust in the world?" I ask incredulously. This guy really is something else.

"Well, I'm still an older brother. It would be a crime not to make the new boyfriend sweat a little." Hawke says with a light chuckle before getting serious again. "Besides, not many men would so readily lay their life on the line for both a girl he just started courting and her family who had repeatedly threatened him the way you did. Relations with my sister or not, you are clearly a good man and I honestly could do far worse in my choice of companions."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm thrilled at the offer but are you really sure that you want to get involved with someone like me? Especially in this city? I'd completely understand if you change your mind but I have to ask."

I didn't outright say it but I knew that Hawke was well aware of what I was talking about. Was he really willing to risk associating with another Mage in Kirkwall? The place is swarming with Templars and it'll probably be hard enough to hide just one Mage in Bethany, let alone two if we both stayed before he rose in prominence. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give him the chance to think it over.

Hawke just laughs. "Anthony, I'm sure Beth has told you a bit about our father." I nod. Game knowledge aside, Bethany really did share a few stories about Malcolm Hawke. He seemed like he was of a good sort. "You remind me of him a little and trust me, I knew just how to deal with him and Beth. If anything, having you around will almost feel like things going back to normal."

"Well, damn. You've got me again."

"Damn straight I do." He says with another laugh. "So, what do you say Anthony? Care to help me make something of ourselves in sunny Kirkwall?"

Hawke smiles and reaches his hand over the relatively short distance between us in the ship's hold. I smile back and carefully reach my own hand out so I don't wake Bethany. I grasp Hawke's hand and give him a firm shake. He has a good grip.

"Alright Hawke, I'm there whenever you need me." I say cheerfully. A sly smile reaches my face. "Unless Bethany needs me more, of course. Then you might have to wait awhile."

A weak punch hits me on my arm and some incoherent mumbling reaches my ears, sounding suspiciously like the word, 'idiot'. I look down to see a still sleeping Bethany with her hand in a fist near where I was hit and a furrowed brow. Hawke bursts into quiet laughter as he looks at what is sure to be a bewildered expression on my face.

"Well, it looks like she has that side of things covered." Hawke says amid his laughter. "She's been a little different these past few days, I've noticed. More confident, a bit more outspoken, and generally happier. You know, as much as can be expected anyway. I assume I have you to thank for that?"

"Seems like it."

"Then keep up the good work, Anthony." Hawke says still smiling at me. He truly seems happy for his me and his sister now that he knows that I am genuine in my feelings for Bethany. "Why don't you get some sleep. We should reach Kirkwall soon and you need to get some rest. I'll stay up and keep watch for you."

"You sure?" I ask, trying to keep a note of relief out of my voice. I'm tired as hell but Beth asked me to watch her. I don't want to let her down.

"Yeah, you're good. I've got this and if she asks, I forced you."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

With that I shift a little to find a more comfortable spot against Bethany and finally close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instantly amid the gentle rocking of the boat and the warmth of Bethany's body pressed against my own. Thankfully, the Fade did not trouble me.

-o0o-

A loud THUNK and a firm shake on my shoulder awoke me from my slumber. I open my eyes blearily to see a serious looking Hawke prodding me. Not hostile or suspicious for once, just serious.

"Wake Bethany," he says evenly, gesturing to his still sleeping sister at my side. "We're here."

I nod in confirmation and shake Beth in a similar manner as he did me while trying to shake off some of the cobwebs from sleep. I probably should have gotten more sleep but I'm up now. Hawke stalks off to the other side of the hold to get the rest of the party while I'm on Bethany patrol.

I nudge her again and she lets out a small groan and mumbles incoherently before shifting to try to burrow closer into my side. I internally sigh a little. She's obviously comfortable and doesn't want to get up yet. I don't blame her. I am just as happy sitting here with her as she appears to be but as endearing and adorable as this is, we kinda need to get moving. I don't want to be on this boat any longer than is strictly necessary and every second we're still here is more than I'd prefer.

I shake her again with a little more force this time. "Bethany..." I call out. "We're here, it's time to move."

"Five more minutes..."

"Sorry, but the pillow is moving now." I say. I start to move and Bethany's head slips a bit from me. Not enough for her head to fall against the ground but just enough to make it seem like she was going to. The sudden shift in balance does the trick and she's immediately up and aware.

"Huh, what?!" She whips her head around as if looking for danger, but she only finds me grinning cheekily at her. "Anthony? What was that for!"

"We're here." I say. "It seemed like the easiest way to wake you up."

Bethany shakes her head ruefully though I can see her shoulders visibly relax."You're impossible.."

"Impossible?" I question with an air of false confusion before lighting up like I just figured it out."Yup, that's me! But still we should get going. We don't want to keep sunny Kirkwall waiting to see our pretty faces!"

Bethany mumbles somewhat disgruntledly to herself but flashes me a small smile anyway before clambering up and grabbing my hand in hers. She seems to really like the hand holding thing. We banter like this all the time and she knows not to take it too seriously. It's all in good fun and I never do anything to make her mad at me for long. Meanwhile, it looks like Hawke and the others have already left the hold so Beth and I venture out into the bright sunlight streaming down the hatch by ourselves. Within a few seconds I finally catch my first glimpse of Kirkwall.

The first thing I see are several massive stone towers rising into the sky and etched with intricate carvings and bronze statues. The Gallows. The towers made me feel small and insignificant in a way that no skyscraper ever has and the statues were just morbid and disturbing. Knowing a bit of Kirkwall's history, they were obviously slaves depicted in various states of despair. Leftovers from when Kirkwall was part of the Tevinter Imperium and the Gallows was a prison for incoming slaves.

The statues all had their heads bowed, backs hunched and hands over their eyes. They dotted the towers and the rocky cliffs precariously placed around the entrance to the dock our ship was heading to. Those cliffs were sketchy. Every few seconds I had a mini heart attack thinking that the damn boat was about to ram into one of them. Thankfully the navigator knew what he was doing and deftly moved us between the rocks, never so much as grazing a single one.

The entire setup was intimidating but if I remember correctly, it was designed to be so. The Tevinters wanted to break the spirits of the incoming slaves by making the city's entrance as disheartening as possible. It worked. Add in the fact that this place is where I'd end up if the Templars catch me and I have never felt more unwelcome in my life. This even tops my first meeting with the brothers Hawke. Oh, well...I better get used to it. This is going to be home for he foreseeable future. Need to look at the bright sides. I should probably be glad that the Free Marchers no longer hang dead bodies in front of the damn place anymore like the Tevinters did. That's something at least.

A jarring shake of the bitch-boat breaks me out of my thoughts and brings my attention back to the present. Namely in that the boat has stopped. A gangplank has been lowered across a gap and I can see other refugees filing across it single file into their new lives in the City of Chains. Hawke, Leandra, Aveline and Carver all have their place in line already so Bethany and I make our way to the rest of our party.

Hawke greets us with a smile and a surprisingly friendly pat on the back while Carver and Aveline spares us no more than a glance and nod before returning their gazes to the crowds of people that are quickly becoming apparent as we cross into the smooth stone of the Gallows' dock. Leandra, for her part, is simply looking around with a nostalgic look in her eye. How strange it must be for her to return to her childhood home after so many years. I wonder how much has changed since she last lived here.

Walking together, we step into a small courtyard outside of a wide open gate. Standing in front of the gate is a man in full armor besieged by a veritable mob of refugees. He's barking out something to the people surrounding him but I can't really hear it from where I'm standing. Whatever it is doesn't seem to agree with them though as the crowd's shouts rise in volume. Getting in won't be as easy as we had assumed. We all look on at this scene in various states of disbelief and acceptance. I knew better and had expected something like this but everyone else is caught off guard.

"They're not even letting people past the gates," says an incredulous Aveline. "Unbelievable."

Hawke gives a nonchalant shrug. "I'm surprised they even let us dock."

I chuckle a bit at Hawke's comment. No matter how many times I hear that one it still makes me laugh. "Well, there's probably someone we can talk to about maybe letting us in. I doubt it'll be that simple though."

"We need to find Gamlen." Leandra says with an almost pleading hint of urgency. "Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. He can do something, I'm sure of it."

I wince a bit at that, though luckily no one noticed. I almost forgot about Gamlen and how he pissed away any and all influence the Amells once had in Kirkwall. Leandra is in for a nasty surprise when we find him.

"Let's hope be received your letter." Carver says wryly. Leandra did indeed have just enough time to send off a hastily written letter to Gamlen from Gwaren as we waited for Hawke to secure us passage across the Waking Sea. I can only hope that he got the letter by now.

"Indeed," Hawke says eyeing the crowd warily. He's being serious again. "I'll talk to the guard and see what's going on. Wait here."

He moves to walk over to the guard but is strangely stopped by Carver. He is not pleased. "Oh no you don't, Brother! We've talked about this. We go together or not at all from now on, remember?"

Hawke pauses and simply looks at his brother for a moment. Oh this should be good. I knew there was no way this weird peace between them would last. However, much to the surprise of everyone save Aveline who doesn't know them that well yet, Hawke simply nods and gestures for Carver to follow. The two of them stalk off into the crowd, leaving the rest of us by ourselves. An awkward silence falls over us as we watch them go.

"Okay, I'm confused." I say to the group. "Anybody else know what that was about?"

"No...normally that would have been an argument." Bethany replies looking just as confused. "Maybe a fight. Garrett and Carver never did get along that well, ever since they started their sword training. It's gotten worse in the last year since Carver and I turned eighteen."

Hold on, what? "You said they haven't gotten along since they started training." I say turning more directly to Bethany. "Does that mean they used to be close before then?"

"Oh yes." Leandra chirps with enthusiasm. We all turn to her, curiosity written plain on our faces. "Carver used to follow Garrett everywhere he went. Bethany would always be with Malcolm for their lessons and I would be running errands around the house so the boys would just play on their own. You should have seen how adorable they were together! Always mucking about and getting into trouble. They were such little boys. Never had knees that weren't scraped or clothes that wasn't covered in mud and dirt. Oh, sometimes I miss those days." Leandra sighs and looks wistfully off in the distance again.

I ponder this new information and glance over to the brothers over in the crowd. They had made it through and were currently speaking to the guard in front. They didn't look particularly close right now but that could just be me. Or the fact that their body language was very businesslike as they continued their conversation. Not a lot of room for brotherly love in their current predicament to be honest. Regardless, I'm still finding it hard to comprehend what Leandra and Bethany are telling me. My vision of Carver is that of the younger brother with a gigantic chip on his shoulder that makes him something of an asshole. I never once thought about why he might be that way. It's interesting.

"If they used to be so close, what happened?" I ask curiously.

"They never admitted it but I think they shared a bond over not having our problem." Bethany says neutrally, looking dead at me. "They took up swordsmanship together as something to set them apart from father and I...but no one could have anticipated Garrett's skill."

"Surely, it couldn't have been that bad, darling..." Leandra tries to say with a slight laugh.

"No mother, it was." Bethany says nonchalantly. Like it was simply a statement of fact and nothing more. "Garrett was perfectly terrifying the moment blades were put into his hands. He still is actually." A slight shudder runs through Beth and I squeeze her hand a little tighter. I'm still hanging on to her every word though. This was definitely not in the game.

She continues, "I remember that I would watch them train from inside whenever I had a break from practice or helping father with the shop. They were like night and day, mother. Garrett was...like water. He moved and flowed so easily and the blade was like an extension of him. It was almost as if he was born to bear arms." Bethany says that last part with something bordering on awe in her voice.

I feel the need to defend Carver for some reason. "I think I'd agree with that judging how he handled the Darkspawn." I say. "But Carver more than held his own too. I'd say that he was nearly as impressive in his own right. He is really good with that greatsword from where I stand."

"Yes, he is now but he wasn't always." Bethany says with the slight hint of a patronizing tone. I don't let it get to me, I'm too far engrossed in the story and I honestly don't know how things were back then.

"They both started training young," she continues with the grace of a natural story teller. I can tell she's excited right now...it makes the patronizing easier to swallow and it's actually kind of cute in it's own way. "Around the time father started my lessons. At the time they only used one dagger each as if it were a longsword because of their size. Garrett took to it almost immediately but where he excelled, Carver absolutely failed. I didn't even know what I should've been watching for back then and I knew that he was horrible. He was ungainly and always seemed to throw himself off balance. He would end up covered in accidental cuts and bruises that father and I would always have to heal. Garrett took to it so well that it made little Carver sad and ridiculously jealous of him. Over the years, Carver worked so hard to set himself apart from Garrett and to prove that he is just as good despite Garrett's natural talent. But no matter how hard he worked, Garrett was always better and not just with swordplay. Everything Garrett touched it seemed that he immediately became good at. Carver always had to work twice as hard to become half as good and it infuriated him. No matter what they tried, Garrett was always better and received the most recognition and praise. Carver became bitter and determined to do things differently than Garrett. Garrett became a nimble rogue that wields daggers? Carver grabs the biggest sword he can find and works on his strength. Anything to set himself apart. It's why I think he ran off to join the army so quickly when they passed through. He still feels that inferiority, I think, and wanted to do something of his own."

"I bet Garrett joining the army did nothing but make it worse." I say.

"Probably." Bethany replies with a shrug. "But they seem okay now...maybe they worked it out while they were gone?"

"Maybe."

We fall into another silence after that, but this one is more contemplative than awkward. Bethany must have seen a lot growing up to be so detailed. Or she just knows her brothers well. That makes sense. I mean, Carver IS her twin after all. Why wouldn't she have a better insight regarding him than most? Even so, that was more than I would have expected and her words about her brothers intrigues me.

Playing the game, I never really cared much for Carver as he just came across as a douche towards Hawke for no real good reason. Bethany gave me a possible reason why he has that chip on his shoulders and I think I empathize with him a little more than I ever had in my playthroughs of the game. Maybe his attitude was just a matter of the admittedly shitty circumstances for him in the game to cause him to act so retarded. If so, he might not be the same as I'd seen in the games because I've already changed some of those circumstances that made him act the way he did. But if that's true for him, then it would be logical to assume the same for everyone else I'm going to meet.

It brings the whole idea of nature vs nurture to mind...which parts of personality are simply in a person's nature from their genetics, or whatever, and which parts are created due to the environment, namely events and the people around them? I may end up having to be "nurturing" and decide what traits I would like to help along in our companions to ease the Hawkes' time in Kirkwall. Because I think that's what I've decided my role should be while I'm here: to help the Hawkes any way I can.

I owe them all my life and I know the kinds of trouble that will befall them in the upcoming years. So much will happen to them they've done nothing to deserve...and while I'm sure Garrett would come out stronger from it all, I don't like the cost that strength would require. In the game, it's possible for Hawke to lose his entire family if he fucks up enough. Even if everything will continue to move onward without the entire Hawke family, I don't want it to.

Leandra, as overbearing and fussy as she is, is a sweet woman and had helped me when I needed it the most. She lodged me, fed me, gave me meaningful work and trusted me when she had every reason not to back in Lothering. She doesn't deserve the grisly death she received in the game and I think that there is something of use she can do, somewhere. Even if there isn't, I will not let her die so needlessly if I can help it! I owe her that much.

Carver...is simply trying to find himself, I think. I'm still piecing things together with him from Bethany's story and what I remember from the game. But I figure he might need a friendly ear who he isn't trying to compete with at all times. An actual friend. His relationship with his brother seems to be getting better but I think being his friend and someone he can trust outside of the family is something that might be of more help to him than either of us might know. It sounds kinda stupid to me, but it really is the only thing I can think of for the time being regarding Carver. Besides, I find myself interested in knowing the guy. I only played as a Mage once in the game and kept him out of my party a lot because of how much he annoyed me. There's a great deal about him that I probably missed. I'm curious.

Bethany is complicated. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't biased in coming up with this role for myself and that I didn't think about her and how it could affect whatever it is we have going on. I know how important family is to her and I know how crushed she'd be if she lost any of them. Even now, Bethany still acutely feels her father's absence and he's been gone for well over a year now. I don't want to cause her any undue pain if I can help it.

Truthfully, she doesn't need me to protect her in the conventional sense, but damn it if I'm not going to do what I can for her. I really do like her and I want to see what this is that we have but I refuse to be blinded by it. There's still a hell of a lot that I need to do just to be comfortable with myself being here before I can really take an active hand in anything. My distinct lack of knowledge and control over my power as well as Flemeth's cryptic words unsettle me more than a little bit.

She had implied a deeper connection between Bethany and I than we'd suspected...In her own creepy-ass way, of course, but the implication is still odd. What did she mean by it and why do I have such a bad feeling about whatever the hell it might be? I don't like having unanswered questions but the answers are likely way above my pay grade for now. Besides, the fact remains that I'm too weak to do anything about it even if I did have them. Regardless of Flemeth's statements, there's no way I'd push Bethany away. If it causes problems later, then so be it. Being with her just feels natural, like it was where I was always meant to be. I'm not going to give that up just because some crazy old woman said something scary. However, I refuse to be a burden on Bethany or anybody else again.

I'm going to train my magic as well as my body and work hard to make sure that when the time comes for me to do my part for the family, I'll be ready right at Bethany and Garrett's side when they need me.

Garrett Hawke, though...with him, I'll simply try to be a friend and another opinion on his travels. At the end of the day the decision making up to him. I'll make comments and give pointers depending on the situation like any other party member. But I won't be making decisions just for him. The survival of the entire family...which I'm subconsciously including future and current party members, will be my priority. I figure that I can use my knowledge of future events to help things for the better when the opportunities arise but as a general rule, I'll just try and hold my own.

I smile as I finish my thoughts, feeling a little lighter. I still have problems with being here and what my ultimate purpose is, but I have a pretty well defined plan for what I want to do to help. I think this might not be so bad!

Looking up, I see Garrett and Carver return with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Any news?" I ask cheerfully.

"The guard there is an ass," Carver answers with a scowl I can see isn't directed at me. "But he pointed us to someone else we can talk to in the courtyard."

Hawke nods in assent. "He said that there's no more room in the city, but I refuse to accept that." He gestures his head to a large hallway under an arch behind the guard they were just talking to. "Come on, he's supposed to be that way."

Hawke starts walking and we all follow wordlessly. Halfway there, Bethany breaks the silence. "So, was your husband based out of the Lothering Chantry, Aveline?"

"No." Aveline answers simply. Wow, I had almost forgotten that she was here. "Wesley was based out of Denerim and business led him elsewhere."

"I see."

"Were you and Anthony familiar with every Templar in Lothering?"

"Bethany was." I say without losing sight of Hawke's bobbing form in front of us. "I was learning and knew most of them before we had to leave. I knew all of their faces, though." It's true. That was one of the many things that Bethany taught me in Lothering to help keep me safe.

"Right." Bethany assents with a nod. "How else were we supposed to run and hide?"

"I see..."

"Let us through, you flaming blighter!" A voice I don't recognize cries out. "We're not staying in this pit!"

Looking around, I see a small, but more importantly, armed and armored group of men arguing with a lone guard directly in our path. They're absolutely filthy and their armor is dented and nicked with signs of past battles. Each one has deep bags under their eyes as if they hadn't slept in days and a look of desperation on their faces.

Frankly, they look like shit. However, looking like some form of excrement doesn't stop them from appearing supremely pissed off. They look on the verge of exploding, especially the guy I'm assuming to be the leader who spoke. I don't particularly relish having to walk past them or interacting with them at all, but judging by the direction Hawke is leading us, that's the guard we have to talk to. Oh joy...

"Then get back on your ship and leave." Says the guard. "Kirkwall has no more room for refugees."

"The ship's already gone." Another of the mercenaries says petulantly. "We paid good coin to get here!"

"You and half of Ferelden," the guard replies resolutely. "There's nothing I can do. The city is full!" I've got to hand it to the guy. He isn't backing down at all despite being outnumbered by angry, dirty and likely desperate mercenaries - or whatever the hell they are.

"One of the guards said you were letting in people who have business in the city." Says Hawke stonily. He crosses his arms and looks at the new guard with a level stare.

"That's right! We've seen you let lots of people through!" The apparent leader says, thinking Hawke to be his salvation.

"Citizens and merchants that make it worth our while." The guard replies to Hawke, ignoring the cries of the other man in armor. He seems to be looking for any excuse to not have to deal with them any longer. "I'll assume that you don't have any more coin than these gentlemen? We've been letting you Fereldans in for months. You're too late. There's no more room!"

"But we've got family here!" Bethany cries out.

"I've heard claims like that a thousand times already. Trust me. We'll send some ships to take you all back to Ferelden - eventually. Until then, you stay here."

"Surely there's someone higher up that we could persuade." Leandra says sweetly to the guard.

He's unimpressed. "The city's been closed by order of the viscount and Knight-Commander Meredith, whose fortress you're standing in. But as far as you're concerned, I'm in charge."

"Listen, there must be something we can work out. How much?" Carver says, blunt as ever.

Again, the guard isn't buying. "No foreigner can enter unless they prove they have coin to bring into the city."

"You mean a bribe." Says Aveline darkly. Uh-oh...Guard-Captain mode activated!

"Technically, the viscount's ordered that no one enters. You want to be a special case, you have to be special."

Aveline continues to glare at the man. The fact that she'd essentially be breaking the law just by getting into the city to survive makes her indignation over a bribe seem pretty stupid, but she isn't letting up. Nice as she may be, her law-abiding ways aren't going to help us much here.

"You want eyes looking the other way, that takes convincing," the guard says, crossing his arms resolutely. "And the price goes up each day this continues."

"You never answered Carver's question, though." I say evenly. "How much?"

"More than I'm sure you all could afford."

"That's not an answer." I respond stubbornly. "You can't tell us that we need coin to get in without telling us how much coin we need. For all you know we might have it. Answer the question: how much?"

The guard pauses, looking dead at me. Like I give a fuck. He needs to stop with this vague bullshit.

"Five sovereigns." He finally says. I feel hope rise in my chest. We actually have that much between us! Or if we don't, we soon will once we get the chance to sell our excess shit! We won't have to work our way into the city after all!

"Each." The guard finishes.

All of that hope suddenly dies in my chest. There's six of us. Together that's thirty sovereigns. There's no way in hell we have that kind of coin.

"Well, shit..." I say despondently.

"That's outrageous!" One of the mercenaries yells. "It took all our coin just to get here!"

"I thought as much."

Hawke finally decides to speak up. "If you find our uncle, Gamlen Amell, you might just have a few less refugees bothering you."

"Gamlen. I know that name..."

"He's a nobleman here in the city." Leandra says eagerly. "Our family has an estate."

"A nobleman?" The guard says incredulously. "The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together."

Oh, shit. Cue up the disappointment.

Not bothering to acknowledge the looks of shock and disbelief on the faces of Leandra and her children, the guard continues on. "He comes back, I'll bring him to you. But I don't have time to-"

"What?!" The mercenary leader interrupts loudly. "You're going to let them through?"

"I didn't say anything about-"

"We've been here for four days!" A subordinate yells, equally as indignant as the leader. "They just got here!"

The leader's face turns to stone. Oh shit...I remember this now. They're going to start a fight and we'll get dragged in it. This is not good. "That's it!" He says forcefully with malice and frustration practically shinning in his eyes. "We're carving our way ou-"

"Quick, he's reaching for his weapon!" I yell frantically, pointing what I hope to be fearfully at the man's hand which really was inching towards his sword. "Guards! Hawke! Carver! Get him!"

"Wha-?"

The man wasn't able to get more than that one syllable out before Hawke had a blade at the loud leader's throat. Damn, I didn't even see him move. Almost as quickly, Carver and Aveline had stepped in between the leader and the rest of his men, weapons out and ready. The tired mercenaries take a step back and hesitate to go to their leader's rescue at the gesture.

Meanwhile, I grab Leandra's and Bethany's wrists and gently tug them back out of the way of any impending battle. Just in time too, because as soon as I backed out, everyone else was immediately surrounded by a group of Kirkwall guards with their polished armor and blades glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Unbelievable." Says the guard in charge looking at the leader who still has Hawke's blade pressed tightly against his throat. One wrong move by him would spell instant death. "You would attack a member of the guard along with a group of your countrymen in your frustration? Are you mad?"

"Maker spit on you and your foul city!"

"Charming fellow, this one." Hawke says glibly. "You should loosen up some. How about I put a smile on that charming face of yours?" Hawke applies a bit of pressure on the man's neck drawing the tiniest trickle of blood. The man's eyes widen in horror.

"Enough Ser!" The guard yells at Hawke before turning to address his own forces. "Guardsmen, take these would be rioters away. We'll deal with them later."

The guardsmen all nod haphazardly and approach the cornered mercenaries cautiously. They moved together but slightly out of synch, as if they had little idea as to what they were supposed to be doing in this situation. I don't know much about medieval fighting, but it's clear that a seasoned force, this was not.

Regardless, the battered refugee mercenaries backed away in fear briefly at the guards slow advance. It actually looked as if things would go smoothly for a moment, before one brave refugee unexpectedly yanks his sword out of his scabbard and charges the nearest guard with a bellow of rage and desperation. The clearly inexperienced guard was taken aback by the boldness of the attack and reacts far too slowly. Before he knew it, the guard had a new hole in the side of his neck that splashed impossibly red blood all over the stone floor of the Gallows.

I stood stock still in shock as the man's lifeless body slumped to the ground in a loud and heavy tangle of metal plates. Holy shit! He just murdered that guy in cold blood! Killing Darkspawn was one thing but seeing another human being slain by human hands? This was an unpleasant first for me.

Almost immediately, the rest of the mercenaries attacked the guards in a wave of frustrated fury and there was a battle on hand. The guards fought back but they looked to be in a little over their heads. Of our group, Hawke was the first one to jump into the fray, blades dancing in his hands like he was born to wield them. Carver and Aveline were next, wading into combat with ease and dispatching the rowdy refugees. But wait, didn't Hawke have a hostage?

Looking back to where he was before, I can see the mercenary leader slumped on the ground with a deep gash in his neck stretching from ear to ear, practically drooling blood underneath his prone form. Damn...Hawke did say he would make him smile...

Next to me, Bethany moves as if to join the fight but I grab her arm before she could get far. Reaching out with my other hand, I grab Leandra and quickly run us all back across the courtyard even further away from the battle.

"Anthony!" Bethany exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being smart." I reply shortly. "We have to let the hardbodies there take care of this one."

"Those are my brothers! I need to make sure they're alright and do my part in battle.

"Yeah, but here? In a place called the Gallows, right in front of Kirkwall's Circle of Magi in a Templar controlled fortress?

Bethany's mouth snaps shut at that.

"We have to trust your brothers and Aveline to come through this because there's nothing we can do. I understand that it's family but we can't risk it here." I say. "Besides, Carver has our weapons. I don't think we could get them from him right now, anyway."

I gesture over to the melee where Carver is happily slashing his way through the mercenaries with ease. On his back remains the, thankfully undamaged, bundled package containing our staves. Bethany follows my gesture and a air of understanding comes about her. She gets it.

"This is probably the best place for us to be right now." I say softly while gently grabbing Bethany's hand in mine. "I don't fancy being separated by the Circle. Especially not now."

Bethany brightens up a bit at that and she gives my hand a light squeeze. I smile and give one back.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you two about that actually." Leandra's voice says, disrupting our little moment. Uh-oh...I turn slightly to see Leandra standing there with her arms crossed a small smile on her lips. This could be either really good or really bad.

"I overheard the conversation you had with my son on the ship, Anthony." Leandra says smugly. "I've also seen the way you two would look at each other back...in Lothering." Her voice breaks a bit at the end and she appears to look sad for a moment. Thankfully, it passes quickly and she starts eying me with an eerily familiar looking stare. Damn, maybe that look is an Amell trait instead of it being a Hawke one. "I just wanted to tell you that you have my blessing for whatever it is you want to pursue with my daughter."

Wait, what?

"What?" I exclaim, confusion likely written all over my face.

"Yes, I know. It must seem strange coming from Bethy's mother, but I'm serious. You two obviously care for each other and I know for a fact that you're a good man even if you do swear a little too much."

"Um, not that I don't appreciate the gesture but where did this come from?"

"I've been watching you two for quite some time and I could see that this was probably the best chance we would ever have to see Bethany with a husband."

"Bethany with a-WHAT?!"

"She's a mage, sweetie. It's not like there were many suitors lining up for her."

"Mother..."

"Well, dear, it's true. It broke my heart to think that I'd never see my daughter's wedding day. Then you came along, Anthony! You're kind, handsome and most importantly, you understand just what it is that we're burdened by. I don't think you would turn us or any children you two may have in to the Templars."

"Wh-Children?!"

"You don't want children, Anthony? I assumed that Bethany would've been with child by now or some time soon given all of your late nights together. Oh, to be young again."

"Mother!" Exclaims Bethany with a profound blush. "We haven't done anything of the sort yet!"

"Yet, is it?" Leandra says dryly. "Oh, so this is planned to happen soon then?" She chuckles a bit before turning her attention back to me. "But you never answered my question, Anthony. You don't want children?"

I'm still panicking over that c-word. "N-not now! Or anytime soon to be honest! Maybe when I'm older and less of a child myself, but now? Hell no!"

"You're anything but a child!" Leandra chortles indulgently. "Frankly, you're actually a rather imposing man. Maybe there's a little baby fat there but that just adds to your boyish charm."

"My what?" I ask incredulously. Boyish charm? I don't have a boyish charm, do I? Since when?

"I'd...have to agree with Anthony, Mother." Says Bethany with a hesitant look towards me. Her blush seems to have gotten deeper. "I'd love children but never while things are so uncertain. We haven't even gotten into Kirkwall yet and if that guard is telling the truth, we might not have a place to go if we can somehow scrounge up the coin to get in. It would be irresponsible to think of anything like that now." Great, now I'm blushing...she pretty much said that she would bear my children. Gladly. This is definitely uncharted territory for me.

"Well alright," says Leandra rather grudgingly. "But I stand by what I said before. I truly am happy for the both of you!"

"R-right. Yup." I'm still freaking out over the awkwardness of this conversation. "Oh look!" I exclaim pointing over to where we left the rest of the group. "The battle's over!"

True enough, all of the mercenaries have been slain. Their broken bodies littered the Gallows courtyard along with several unmoving guardsmen. All of that armor was glinting brightly in the sun and mingled with the copious amounts of blood dashed upon the ground, creating something of a macabre spectacle that sent my stomach rolling. I quickly put a mental clamp on the feeling as best I could, knowing that this is something that I'm going to have to get used to. I don't think this intense feeling of utter wrongness at seeing recently dead bodies will ever go away, though.

Hawke notices us from across the way and waves us all over as one of the surviving guards rushes up to their commanding officer, who also happened to survive.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

"I am, no thanks to you. Where is everyone? Go find them. I want this kept under control."

The Captain turns his attention towards Hawke as Leandra, Bethany and I make our way back over. I wince a bit as I accidentally step in a pool of sticky blood that leaves a light trail behind me. Nasty. "You have my thanks," he says with seemingly real gratitude. "Look, I can't get you into the city. It's not my decision but I'll find your uncle and bring him here.

"Thank you. That's all we can truly ask." Hawke replies just as gratefully as the Captain walks off into the city, leaving us to sit there and wait.

Great. I hate waiting.

-o0o-

A/N: Hiiiiii...long time, no hear from people! I don't think I'll make excuses this time since I've made them before. Sorry. At least I'm making up for it with a pretty long chapter. It actually was going to be about double the length of this one but I figured that if I kept going, I would never post anything again. So I cut it down and split the intro to Kirkwall into two parts. I have the vast majority of the next part already written, I just have to edit and tie up the chapter's end point. I'll try to make the next update faster but again, I make no promises. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and what not since I've last updated. On a side note, guess who got a 3.8 GPA in his first college semester? Oh yeah, this guy! Leggo! (Black-people speak for 'let's go') lol. Now to do it again...yeah, easier said than done. 'Til next time!


End file.
